Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Double A's : Future and Love
by Hayate G
Summary: Pertemuan Hayate dengan seorang anak, cerita apa yang akan menantinya?, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Another Story: Mirai to Ai no Kiseki, Hajimarimasu...
1. Prologue

~Remaster Version~

Minna, bagi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari serial sebelumnya,mungkin Author akan hiatus dulu sambil memperbaiki Cerita aneh author ini (dari teman yang review), So..., enjoy it.

Prologue

Ini hanyalah keinginan kecil, aku hanya ingin dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, tanpa hal yang membedakan satu sama lain, juga selalu bisa melindungi satu sama lain. Aku tidak pernah ingin kekuatan, hanya saja..., selalu ada kebencian satu sama lain , tetapi, walaupun begitu...

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Another Story Hajimarimasu

2 tahun setelah insiden Buku kegelapan.

"SERANG- "

 **Bang, bum, Duar...**

Para Gadget datang menyerang, mereka tanpa ragu menyerang para penyihir yang berusaha mengamankan Sektor.

"Hayate, bagaimana kondisi disana" Nanoha mengkhawatirkan keadaan disana. "Jangan khawatir Nanoha, aku baik-baik saja. Vita dan Zafira sedang menangani gadget yang terbang dari sector B, aku juga bersama Rein, jadi tidak apa-apa" Jawabku meyakinkan.

"Tolong, bantuan back up tolong dipercepat-"

Teriakan para pasukan yang mulai kewalahan

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa tujuan mereka. Tetapi, untuk melindungi temanku, aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik

"REIN, ayo unite"

"Baik, Mester Hayate"

"REINFORCE, UNISON IN"

Rein langusng masuk kedalam tubuhku dan menyuplai manaku.

"Bangkitlah keluar, Wahai cabang benalu, jadilah tombak rembulan perak dan hancurkan musuhmu!, Tombak Batu, MISTELTIEN!"

Aku langsung menggunakan Misteltien untuk menghancurkan gadget yang berada disekitar dengan mengubah mereka jadi batu.

Raketenform

"AYOOO, GRAF AISEN..."

"RAKETENHAMMER-"

Vita menyerang Gadget dengan sekuat tenaga.

Zafira dengan taring menghancurkan semua sistem yang berada didalam Gadget, menimbulkan adanya eror di bagian sistemnya dan meledak.

Pasukan Gadget akhirnya berkurang dan kalah jumlah. Mereka yang mengetahui situasi sudah mulai mundur, disaat itu juga para pasukan Midchilda berusaha untuk mengejar para gadget yang melarikan diri.

"WOW, HEBAT..." para pasukan penyihir Midhilda terkagum-kagum melihat aksiku dan lain.

Aku tenang, dengan ini semuanya selesai.

Sektor B mengalami damage yang parah, bangunan di sana hancur, setelah melaporkan kejadian pada Fate dan Nanoha, aku berusaha menginvestigasi beberapa tempat untuk mencari informasi yang berada di sana.

Vita dan Zafira bersikeras untuk tetap ikut. mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku dan memang, menginvestigasi sendiri juga sangat tidak aman. Tidak ada hal yang ganjil, tapi entah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini.

Saat ku melihat di bagian samping sektor, ada bangunan kecil yang tidak rusak sama sekali. Dengan cepat aku langsung ke sana.

"SIAPA DISITU?"

Bayangan seseorang sedang terduduk. Aku mulai mendekatinya.

"ASTAGA..."

Bayangan itu adalah seorang anak. dia terluka parah, darah merembes keluar dari kepala hingga tubuh.

Aku segera menyelesaikan Investigasi dan segera menolong anak tersebut. Aku tanpa pikir meminta Zafira untuk segera membawanya ke rumah.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, Hayate?"

Vita menanyakan sesuatu.

"Maksudnya?" aku hanya menanyakan maksud dari Vita.

"Bukankah dia bisa lebih aman dengan Biro?" Vita memberikan pendapatnya.

Harusnya bisa saja TSAB merawat anak ini, bahkan mungkin keadaannya lebih cepat membaik daripada biasanya. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku mempunyai firasat buruk jika dibiarkan.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah, dengan begini kita bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya."

Vita tidak bisa membantah. Mengapa dia tidak membantah seperti biasanya? Kuperhatikan dia mempunyai tatapan menyedihkan menatap anak ini.

Kami sampai dirumah. Seperti orang-orang bilang, Home sweet home.

"Vita, tolong persiapkan semuanya, kita akan memasak."

Aku meminta Vita untuk mengatur persiapan memasak dan lainnya. Sedangkan Zafira dan aku akan mengurusi anak tersebut.

Walaupun aku membuat pilihan untuk menjaganya, masih ada rasa kejanggalan di hatiku.

"Ada apa dengan aku ini?" aku bergunam gak jelas.

Aku langsung segera menyiapkan kamar untuk anak laki-laki ini tidur.

"Ya untung-untung Zafira akhirnya punya teman laki-laki".

Kuperhatikan dia, Usia dia sepertinya seumuran dengan ku.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku melupakan sesuatu, apa ya?"

Aku berusaha mengingat.

"hmmmm, AAAAAAAAh, aku lupa"

Aku melupakan bahwa harus membuat laporan investigasi ini, tetapi jika begitu, sama saja memberitahukan keadaan anak ini.

"HHhhhh, Bagaimana ini?" aku berpikir berkali-kali lipat.

Walaupun begitu, melihat anak itu tertidur nyenyak, aku bisa berpikir tenang. aku membuat laporan, seadanya...

"Kami pulang"

"Selamat datang"

Signum dan Shamal akhirnya sampai. Aku dengan ceria seperti biasanya, membuat makan malam yang menyenangkan.

Sambil menikmati hidangan, aku berniat untuk menjelaskannya ke Signum. Ya bisa dibilang karena Vita yang melahap makanan hingga lupa dunia, atau Zafira yang memang pendiam sambil makan di bawah meja, dan memang mereka sengaja biar aku yang menjelaskannya. Ya sudah lah.

Akhirnya aku menjelaskan langsung ke Signum. Tentang anak yang kami temukan di sektor B tadi.

"Apa?" Signum langsung panik, dan segera langsung ke Kamar

Laveatin langsung digunakan dia, berusaha menebas anak laki-laki itu.

Aku langsung panik

"Signum, Tunggu!" Aku berusaha menghentikan Signum.

Signum menjelaskan dari laporan yang diketahui bahwa ada seseorang pengendali dari Gadget itu, 2 orang. Dan salah satunya kemungkinan adalah anak ini.

"Tetapi kan hanya spekulasi, kalau begitu dari mana kamu tahu bahwa anak ini lah dalangnya."

"Darah, adanya jejak darah, sepertinya terkena serangan dari pasukan Midchilda"

Signum menjelaskan lagi bahwa adanya jejak darah yang kemungkinan berasal dari anak yang berbaring tersebut.

"Makanya, itu kan hanya spekulasi, Bagaimana kalau anak ini korban dari mereka?"

Signum terdiam, dan akhirnya menghentikan tindakannya.

"Tuan kami, aku mohon maaf atas perbuatanku yang tidak sopan ini" Laveatin langsung dibalikkan ke semua.

mereka langsung melanjutkan makan walaupun dengan atmosfir yang buruk, tetapi melihat ulah Rein dan Vita yang lagi Onar saat makan. Atmosfirnya balik ke semula.

Sebelum tidur, aku mencari informasi berdasarkan dari laporan yang berada di Sektor B tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, apalagi mengingat Signum tadi membicarakan tentang pelaku kejadian yang bisa saja ada hubungan dengan anak ini. Untuk jaga-jaga aku meminta Zafira untuk menjaganya di kamar.

Semua informasi persis dengan yang dijelaskan Signum. Kebenaran dari informasi itu hanya membuatku merinding. Aku membaca laporan informasi tersebut sampai larut malam, hingga aku hampir lupa waktu.

"Hoammm" aku mengantuk.

layar monitor komunikasi muncul di sampingku, terdapat panggilan, walaupun aku ngantuk sekali, tetapi aku tetap menjawab panggilan tersebut. setidaknya untuk mengetahui jika ada informasi yang penting.

"...Hayate,..Hayate" Nanoha memanggilku, Dia mencemaskan aku.

"Bagaimana? Apakah investigasimu berjalan lancar?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan tentang keadaan anak itu ke Nanoha, tetapi jika begitu maka percuma saja jadi rahasia.

"Baik, walaupun tidak ada hal yang aneh sih" aku menjawab seadanya. Sebenarnya dibilang jujur bukan, dibilang bohong juga bukan, bagiku menolong satu sama lain hal yang sewajarnya, entah karena kenaifanku, akan berbahaya bagiku dan sekitarnya, tapi bahaya ini tidak buruk kan.

"Oh..., begitu..., jadi begini, aku tadi sama Fate..." Nanoha melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap panjang, Nanoha akhirnya mengakhiri komunikasinya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada ku, aku mengucapkan selamat tidur ke Nanoha juga.

Keesokkan paginya, aku bangun seperti biasanya, saat aku mampir ke kamar anak itu, aku agak terkejut. anak laki-laki itu membukanya matanya. Dengan hati yang senang, aku membangunkan semuanya. Sang anak kelihatannya terkejut melihat keriangan ku. Sepertinya aku sudah bertingkah terlalu aneh. Aku langsung mendekati anak itu.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu? namamu siapa?"

aku menanyakan keadaan dia, tapi dia terlihat kebingungan. Saat aku menanyakan namanya.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu namaku, aku tidak ingat..." Aku tak menyangka bahwa anak ini tidak mengingat namanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ..., AAAAAA" Dia menjerit dan kepalanya terlihat mulai kesakitan.

"Yos-yos, gak papa, jangan dipaksakan" Aku secara spontan memeluknya dan menenangkan dia. aku membelai rambutnya, segera menenangkan emosi dirinya.

"Maaf-maafkan aku..." dia mengucapkan kata maaf sambil menangis. Aku tidak tahu kata maaf yang dia ucapkan buat apa, tetapi aku merasakan kesedihan yang dialami anak ini, dan juga lupa ingatan, itu yang hanya bisa kupikirkan, atau ingatannya terhadang dengan sesuatu. Tapi karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk sekarang ini. Aku menawarkan rumahku sebagai tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara.

"Maukah kamu tinggal di sini, di sini ada keluarga ku yang bisa menjagamu. ada Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Rein, dan diriku" aku menawarkan tempat tinggal dan kenalan orang sekitar. Alasannya sederhana, aku khawatir jika dia adalah anak yang dicari orang jahat, dan juga aku tidak tahu mengapa, hatiku ini yang memintanya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk imbalannya, dan juga kenapa anda berbaik hari dengan orang asing seperti aku?" Dia berharap sesuatu yang dibayar, Tetapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu, aku hanya berharap bahwa anak itu cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali ke tempatnya semula, "Aku tidak butuh, dan juga bagiku, disaat ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan, dan aku membiarkannya, aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Dan juga ada alasan lainnya, walaupun aku tidak mengerti juga mengapa,...Untuk sementara aku akan memberimu nama!" Aku sambil berpikir untuk mencari nama yang cocok buat dia.

"Nama...?" anak itu bertanya.

Aku melihat sekitar dan melihat merek sepatu.

"Galeth..., ya Galeth"

Aku mendapatkan nama yang sesuai untuk anak ini..., mungkin.

"Hmmm, kenapa Galeth?"

"Dari akronim Giggle yaitu orang yang selalu Tertawa cekikikan, Accord yaitu bisa sependapat, Laughter yang membuat kelucuan , Ekstra yang berarti Luar biasa, Treat yang selalu bisa merawat dan Honor yang selalu menghormati, bagaimana?" gawat aku terlalu ngasal membuat namanya..., dan juga kenapa ada sepatu disini?!

"Tunggu dulu..., bukannya kau memberikan nama hanya untuk mencairkan suasana dan juga sepertinya kata Ekstra itu hanya untuk menambahkan hal yang kosong."

Anak itu mengeluh. Aku sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah nama yang aneh.

"Ya, tapikan..."

"Tapi..., nama yang bagus aku suka." anak itu mulai menyukai namanya dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya yang ceria membuatku tenang.

Aku sangat lega, tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku meminta Signum untuk menemaniku membuat sarapan sambil menanyakan aksi dia saat mau menyerang Galeth.

"Signum, Kemarin kau mencoba menyerang Galeth, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh selain tentang kejadian tadi malam?"

aku menanyakan hal yang ada di pikiranku, saat itu Signum menunduk, aku panik sendiri, aku takut kalau Signum sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi malam

"Signum, maaf, jika memang tidak bisa dibicarakan lebih baik lupakan" aku langsung meminta maaf. Signum langsung menoleh, "Saya mohon maaf, sebenarnya memang ada alasan tentang kejadian itu, tetapi saya tidak bisa membicarakannya. Maafkan saya."

Signum meminta maaf dan menutup pembicaraannya dan meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar. Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Galeth dan Signum, apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan?, aku penasaran dan mengikuti Signum, Signum keluar, Vita sudah menunggunya.

"Ya atau bukan?" pertanyaan yang singkat dan aneh, Signum menanyakan itu ke Vita

"bukan, untuk sekarang" Vita juga menjawab secara singkat.

Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan mereka. Tapi itu rahasia mereka, aku tahu sebagai tuan mereka untuk mengetahui maksud dan kehendak mereka, tetapi mereka menyembunyikan hal ini pasti bertujuan baik.

Signum tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, maupun menutupi hal yang buruk, jika sudah saatnya mungkin mereka akan menceritakannya.

Aku langsung menyelesaikan masakan dan menghidangkan ke meja makan. Rein dan Vita langsung bangun dan mendatangi meja makan dengan senang, aku meminta tolong Zafira untuk membantu membangunkan Galeth.

"Saya minta Maaf nona, saya membuat Anda sibuk sekali sampai membantu saya, yang tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa ini."

aku langsung mendekatinya. "tenang saja, kami pasti akan menemukan jati dirimu, sampai saat itu tiba tinggallah di sini"

Galeth benar-benar bersyukur atas kedermawananku, kami ber-tujuh langsung siap menyantap hidangan. Disaat sarapan, aku melihat Galeth yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan tadi malam, aku deg-degan.

"Mohon maaf nona, jika boleh tahu, nama Anda siapa ya?" Galeth akhirnya bertanya.

"Eh" tak disangka, sepertinya aku berlebihan memikirkannya dan lebih tak disangka lagi kalau aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku ini.

Pasti Galeth merasa sangat asing dengan kehadiran kami di sini, padahal aku yang pertama kali menanyakan nama ke dia dan bahkan memberikan namanya.

"Erm, Perkenalkan, namaku Hayate, mereka ber-empat adalah Vita, Signum, Shamal, dan Zafira, mereka adalah wolkenritter, ksatria pelindungku, ya sekarang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri kok, dan ini adalah Reinforce Zwei."

Aku memperkenalkan diriku dan lainnya. Galeth kagum

"Wah, inikah para ksatria Wolkenritter, keren, tapi kenapa Reinforce Zwei, dimana yang pertama?" Galeth langsung menanyakan Reinforce. Mendengar hal itu entah kenapa aku bersedih melihat Reinforce meninggalkanku. Galeth yang menanyakan itu merasa sangat bersalah dan memohon maaf

"Maafkan saya nona Hayate, jika pertanyaan ini sangat mengganggu". Aku malah malu, seharusnya aku bisa melupakan kesedihan ini, dan Reinforce pun pasti tidak menginginkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan itu." dan kami melanjutkan makan dengan senang. Melihat Rein dan Vita berbuat onar saat makan membuatku tenang.

" Tidak bisa, kalau begini terus..." Galeth langsung berdiri dari bangkunya, dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah, dia berusaha untuk mendekatiku, dan menunduk hormat. "Wahai Master Hayate, aku, ksatria tanpa nama memohon kepada Anda untuk menjadikan Anda sebagai ksatria ke-5 Wolkenritter."

Aku terkejut, pasti sangat memalukan untuk melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi aku melihat semangat dan keseriusan dari matanya, dia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dengan senang kuterima permohonan dia.

"Ya, aku menerima Loyalitasmu, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Galeth, karena kamu sudah mempunyai kehormatan dan bersedia merawat diriku untuk menjadi ksatria ku, nama belakangmu aku rubah maknanya menjadi The Hope, artinya harapanku, jadilah harapanku untuk seterusnya." Aku tersenyum. Anak itu juga tersenyum senang.

Aku menjawab dengan layaknya seorang Majikan. Kami bertujuh langsung tertawa bersama. Kulihat Signum juga tersenyum dengan keinginan Galeth. Aku senang sekali. Keluargaku serasa semakin besar.

Bel rumah berbunyi, Nanoha dan Fate datang berkunjung, atau lebih tepatnya, mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini waktunya sekolah. Semoga buku dan peralatan sekolahku sudah selesai dipersiapkan. Galeth penasaran dengan kepanikanku.

"Hayate-sama, sekolah itu apa?" dan pertanyaan Galeth membuatku lebih panik.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami, Shamal sepertinya bisa menyembuhkanmu karena lukamu juga mereda, Shamal, Tolong bantuannya!"

Aku meminta Shamal untuk memperkuat tubuh Galeth.

"Oh ya Signum, tolong persilahkan Nanoha dan Fate masuk dulu, aku harus bersiap." aku melihat jam dinding terdekat. Masih banyak waktu. Vita dan Zafira juga akan jalan-jalan pagi.

Dan saat Zafira berubah menjadi Anjing lucu, Galeth penasaran dan kagum. Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan kekuatan kami atau bisa dibilang kalau memang kami yang terlalu menonjolkan diri kami ke Galeth yang masih awam sekali dengan hal seperti ini.

Nanoha dan Fate masuk, mereka lumayan terkejut saat melihat Galeth, dan aku hanya bisa menjelaskan secara singkat, Nanoha dan Fate saling berkenalan dengan Galeth. walaupun tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dengan normal.

"Aku Nanoha dan temanku di sini Fate."

Nanoha memperkenalkan dirinya dan Fate. "aku adalah ksatria tanpa nama punya mistress Hayate, Galeth adalah nama pemberiannya" Galeth menunduk hormat. Nanoha dan Fate merasa takjub kepadaku, datang ksatria laki-laki tampan dan juga sepertinya kuat seperti Zafira, yang membuat mukaku merah.

"Bukan-bukan, dia adalah kenalan dulu tuan Graham. Sekarang dia mau menginap di sini untuk sementara." Aku hanya membuat alasan bohong yang singkat.

Galeth merendah diri menjelaskan bahwa dia bukanlah manusia istimewa seperti yang lainnya. Dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang sihir.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, aku meminta Galeth menemani kita ber-3 ke Sekolah bersama. Bangunan sekolah sudah terlihat, Galeth melihat bangunan dengan takjub. Kami ber-4 berpisah untuk segera masuk sekolah, aku meminta Galeth untuk segera menemani Vita dan Zafira jalan-jalan. setelah pamit, Galeth segera balik ke rumah. Aku menjalani kegiatan sekolah seperti biasa.

Saat istirahat, aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang ingin menyapaku, dia terlihat ramah. Aku baru pertama kali menemuinya, mungkinkah dia dari kelas yang berbeda.

"Permisi namaku Hatsune Luna" dia memperkenalkan dirinya, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku Yagami Hayate" kami langsung akrab. Luna benar-benar hebat, pintar, penyayang walaupun pemalu. Aku merasa sangat senang bertemu dengannya.

Sorenya, kegiatan sekolah berakhir, aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan melihat Galeth sedang menungguku, tadinya aku berniat untuk mampir ke kafe keluarga Nanoha, tetapi mengurungkan niatku. Aku ingin bersantai di tempat yang tenang untuk sementara ini.

Aku meminta Galeth untuk melewati taman dekat sekolah, taman yang indah dan tenang untuk bersantai. Kami berdua berjalan kesana, tetapi saat sampai, tangan Galeth menghentikan langkahku.

"Keluarlah, aku mengetahui keberadaanmu" Galeth mengetahui seseorang sedang bersembunyi, orang itu keluar, dan ternyata dia adalah Luna.

Sepertinya dia malu untuk bersama denganku, Galeth yang mengerti keadaannya meminta maaf dan memperkenal kan dirinya, mungkin ini adalah aksi dirinya untuk menjadi ksatria ke 5. aku mengajak Luna untuk bermain bersama di Taman. Serasa menyenangkan walaupun Galeth sempat Khawatir jika aku ceroboh saat bermain.

Matahari mulai terbenam, dan sudah saatnya aku menyelesaikan bermainku, Luna juga mau berkunjung ke rumah, aku dengan senang menerima kunjungan Luna.

Aku akhirnya sampai ke rumah, dia mempersilahkan Luna untuk duduk di ruang tamunya, dan juga ikut makan malam bersama, selesai makan, aku mengajak Galeth dan Luna untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil memakan kue dan biskuit.

"Luna-chan, orang tua mu bagaimana, apakah mereka tidak khawatir?" aku khawatir jika Luna pulang kemaleman.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan keluargaku ada tugas dan sedang menyelesaikan tugas bersama teman" jawab Luna.

"bukankah itu berbohong" Aku semakin khawatir.

"hmmm, bagiku berteman dan melakukan kegiatan bersama kalian termasuk Tugas yang menyenangkan." Luna menjelaskan dengan tersenyum. Aku sangat senang. Dengan begini aku bisa berbincang-bincang tanpa khawatir.

"Oooh, jadi kau tidak tahu jatidirimu ya, Galeth" Luna mengerti keadaan Galeth, Hayate juga menjelaskan dan ingin meminta tolong Luna untuk mencari keluarga atau kerabatnya. Luna dengan senang hati membantunya.

"Tentu saja dengan diriku ini aku pasti bisa menemukan jati dirinya hahaha" Luna langsung menghilangkan rasa kemaluannya.

Tak terasa perbincangan mereka membuat kue yang mereka nikmati sudah habis.

"Ah, sepertinya kue nya sudah mau habis. Akan kuambilkan lagi kuenya." Aku langsung mengambil kue lagi.

"Ah,...akan kubantu" Galeth langsung mencoba membantu.

"tidak usah, lebih baik kau bersama Luna, mungkin kalian bisa lebih akrab" Aku menolak bantuan Galeth. Mungkin dengan begini, Galeth akan mempunyai teman akrab lagi.

Saat aku balik, aku penasaran. Mengapa Luna menghilang dan para Ksatria berkumpul.

"Hei, kenapa semua ada di sini?, ada apa dengan kalian, ayolah, jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Dan juga Luna dimana?" aku benar-benar bingung.

"Hmmmm, oh Luna, dia sudah pulang, katanya dia ada perlu!" Galeth menjawab dengan simpel, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Galeth.

"menyingkir dari sana, dasar iblis!" Signum berteriak kepada Galeth.

Aku mulai terkejut setengah mati. Ada apa dengan Signum? Signum mulai mengaktifkan Devicenya.

"Kuharap kau sudah bersiap untuk mati, Gerald" Signum mulai menghunuskan Laevatin kepada Galeth.

Aku sangat bingung, semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan juga, Siapa Gerald?

Aku melindungi Galeth dengan menghadangi Signum dan menanyakan maksud dari tujuan Signum.

"Signum, berhentilah, ayolah..., tolong jelaskan mengapa kau begini" aku sangat panik.

Signum mulai tidak terkendali, air matanya mulai mengalir. dia mulai buta dengan sekitar, dia hanya menargetkan Galeth, seolah aku hanyalah halangan baginya.

 **SLASH**

Sebuah sabetan Laevatein mengenai tubuh dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Itu adalah darah Galeth disaat dia memelukku, tubuhnya melindungi diriku dari serangan Signum.

"Ahh, kyaaaaaaa" aku teriak histeris.

Disaat itu juga, aku menerima pukulan di bagian perutku, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Signum..., mengapa?, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?

Prologue End...


	2. Story 1

Aku tak mengerti dengan diriku ini. Siapa aku? Darimana aku? Mengapa aku di sini? Kapan aku hidup? berapa lama aku hidup? Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku?

Semua pertanyaan melintasi diriku

Apakah ini kehidupan? Lantas siapa yang harusnya menuntun kehidupanku? Apakah aku layak mendapatkannya?

Setiap pertanyaan menghasilkan pertanyaan baru, sampai tiba pertanyaan terakhir

Apakah ini sudah berakhir?

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Another story : Mirai to ai no kiseki, hajimarimasu...

Story 1 : Pertemuan dan Kenangan

Para Gadget datang dari segala penjuru, aku hanya bisa berlari, tidak tahu arah yang kutuju, semua tempat hanya memberikan petunjuk Gadget pengejar untuk menemukanku. Percikan air saat aku melangkahi genangan air, suara hentakan sepatu yang kasar saat kuberlari, juga barang-barang yang berjatuhan yang kuterebos dengan paksa, Mereka dengan mudah menemukanku. Pilihan jalan kabur sangatlah tipis. Jalan kecil, cerobong, tanaman, selokan dan lain-lain, semua sudah kutempuh, tetapi tidak memberikan kemajuan pesat untuk pelarian diriku ini. Mereka menganggap bahwa ini adalah permainan dan aku adalah tikus kecil yang menjadi targetnya.

Aku tetap menelusuri tempat yang bisa kutempuh. Hingga akhirnya...

 **DOOR**

Sebuah tembakan mendadak mengenai pelipisku, darah mengalir deras dari kepalaku. Penglihatanku mulai kabur. Aku terjatuh, tidak bisa bergerak normal.

"Serahkan kepadaku!"

Bayangan orang yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini datang dan mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka. Tetapi kemungkinan besar adalah sesuatu yang kupunya..., tetapi apa?

"Hooo, tidak bisa menjawabkah?"

 **BUAGH**

"Serahkan padaku, orang itu!"

"UUGHH, Hahh...hahh" Aku ditendang dirinya. Tidak tahu keinginannya aku hanya bisa melawan.

"Hiyaaa, UAGH" aku berusaha melawannya tetapi aku hanya akan mendapatkan serangan balik. Tubuhku tidak menjawab keinginanku. Tendangan balasan yang kuterima sangatlah kuat. Aku hanya bisa menghindari dari dirinya hingga aku mencapai ruangan di suatu gedung dan aku terpojok.

"Tch, buang-buang waktu saja..." dia mempersiapkan senjata api dan menodongkan ke kepalaku.

"Tadinya kupikir kau bisa kuajak kerja sama, tetapi sepertinya... tikus tetaplah tikus. Ini yang terakhir. Berikan orang itu kepadaku, atau kupecahkan kepalamu." Ancaman dia sudah menjadi-jadi.

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, pertanyaan dia tidak bisa kujawab, karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa menerima jawaban tidak tahu. Matilah aku.

 **DOOR**

Suara letusan senjata api bergema mengisi ruangan. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kupikir aku sudah mati. Tetapi, kurasakan tubuhku yang masih sakit, aku masih hidup. Kegelapan yang hanya bisa kulihat. Mataku masih lemas, tetapi telingaku masih bisa mendengar sesuatu

"Tch..., sialan, akan kuingat selalu, Verossa"

Yang kudengar hanyalah ocehannya, suara hentakan kaki bergema dengan cepat diruangan kosong ini. Suara hentakan kaki yang mulai melemah dan akhirnya hilang.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Datang lagi bayangan orang yang mendatangiku, bukan orang yang memburuku tadi. Pandanganku siluet, aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya.

"Bangunlah..., perjalananmu baru saja dimulai. Akan ada seseorang yang akan membimbingmu. Dan dialah yang akan memberikan jalan baru yang disebut harapan."

Kata-katanya memasuki telingaku dengan lembut, kesadaranku mulai menipis, dan diriku tergeletak diruangan tersebut, tidak sadarkan diri, dan memasuki dunia alam sadar.

Aku bermimpi, mimpi suatu kenangan seseorang, tidak tahu siapa dia, tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. seolah itu Sebuah penglihatan.

"Pengkhianat, mati saja kau"

Orang-orang meneriakinya. Mereka tidak sependapat dengan mereka, bagi mereka, leluhurnya lah yang menuntun budaya mereka. Dia hanya menuntun kudanya menelusuri segerombolan warga yang mencemoohnya, dia hanya berjalan menunduk tanpa tahu arah yang dia tuju, hanya jalan yang diberikan yang menuntunnya menuju tujuannya, jalan yang di biarkan orang-orang tersebut dengan tujuan pengasingan diri.

Terlihat sang Kaisar, keluar dari balkoni istana yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya orang itu berjalan. Sang kaisar kerajaan tersebut hanya melihat dia dengan tatapan kecewa dan sedih, seolah dirinya dan orang itu tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak sependapat satu sama lain, yang mengakibatkan mereka harus berpisah.

Dia tak bisa apa-apa, keputusannya memang salah di mata mereka,

"Aku tak akan mengorbankan siapa pun dan apa pun yang memiliki resiko tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan jawaban yang mustahil. Jika pengorbanan adalah satu-satunya cara, mungkin akan bisa kutoleransi. Tetapi jika hanya untuk keuntungan orang lain, dan masih ada acara lain untuk mendapatkannya…, bodoh sekali" Dia bergunam dengan lemah agar paramasyarakat tidak mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, keluarlah gadis muda, dia yang begitu sedih dengan nasibnya orang itu. Orang itu turun dari kudanya dan mulai mendekati sang gadis. Sang gadis muda itu hanya bisa memeluknya untuk memberikan kenyamanan dari kesedihan yang dia dapatkan.

Gadis itu selalu memberiku semangat, tetapi orang itu tidak bisa apa-apa dan putus asa. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk memenuhi kehidupan dia dan gadis muda itu sia-sia. Tidak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil, dikarenakan semua orang membencinya, tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Entah mengapa bisa negeri seberang mengetahui desas-desus dari kehidupan orang itu.

Dia akhirnya putus asa, tetapi gadis itu tetap mendukungnya, menyemangatinya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu memberikan sebuah buku, buku yang aneh.

Penglihatan itu mulai mempercepat kisahnya dan mulai berkabur. Aku hanya bisa melihat sekilas saat, Buku itu aktif, menjawab panggilannya. Keluar 3 Ksatria dan sebuah Guardian beast, rupa mereka tidak jelas, kaburnya penglihatan adalah penyebabnya. Mereka menunduk dan menjawab panggilannya.

Penglihatanku mulai kabur dan tidak jelas, menandakan bahwa sudah selesainya penglihatan mimpi.

Mimpi dan penglihatan itu hanyalah yang kupunya, …dikarenakan, aku tidak mengetahui diriku ini. Ingatanku terkunci, aku tidak mengenal siapa diriku dan semua pertanyaan itu. Mimpi yang menurutku sangatlah aneh.

Mimpi itu berakhir menggantung, tidak jelas siapa orang itu, gadis itu, juga para ksatria yang tunduk.

Di saat itu juga, aku mulai terbangun, penglihatanku samar-samar mengamati sesuatu yang berada di sekitar sini. Kepalaku masih sakit, rasa pusing masih menyerang kepalaku, aku menyentuh kepalaku, ada perban. Aku melihat sekitar, dan ada sesuatu yang membuat kepalaku menoleh, mengamatinya dan memikirkannya. Sesuatu itu tidak penting, hanya sebuah sepatu aneh.

Kilatan sinar kecil keluar dari dalam bajuku, aku masukkan tanganku dan berusaha menggapainya. Sebuah pendant yang digapai meningkatkan rasa keseriusanku. Pendant yang dikalung pada diriku.

"Stardust…?!" aku tidak tahu pendant ini tetapi nama tersebut secara tiba-tiba datang dipikiranku. Tetapi kepalaku mulai tidak bisa mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang menimpaku. Aku hanya mencari petunjuk dari apa yang kupunya.

Stardust, pendant apa ini? Aku membayangkan banyak hal dengan melihat pendant itu secara langsung. Yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah bahwa pendant inilah yang bisa membuka jalan menuju ingatanku, tetapi juga ada kemungkinan bahwa pendant ini adalah memento dari sesorang yang sangat penting bagiku. Kurasakan pendant ini begitu terawat. Seolah merupakan bagian dari diriku.

Aku beralih dari yang mengganjal pikiranku, yang pada akhirnya aku baru sadar, bahwa ini adalah tempat tidur seseorang yang tidak kuketahui. Aku telah dibawa orang dan dlletakkan di sini tanpa tahu pasti siapa keberadaannya. Apakah dia mengerti siapa aku?

"Hoammm…." Terdengar suara kantuk dari balik pintu. Sang Gadis terlihat sedang menutup mulutnya, sedang menguap. Saat itu juga, kami saling memandang.

"Cantik-nya" aku berkata dalam hati dan mukaku memerah.

Dia memandangku dan terkejut, wajahnya mulai ceria. Dengan cepat dia membangunkan semua orang yang ada di rumah ini.

Aku agak terkejut dengan keriangannya dan dia sadar akan itu. Dia akhirnya mendekatiku.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu? Namamu siapa?"

Dia bertanya tentang identitasku, aku mulai bingung. Pikiranku tercampur aduk dengan apa yang harus ku jawab.

"Aku,...aku tidak tahu namaku, aku tidak ingat..." aku hanya bisa menjawab jujur dengan keadaanku. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ..., AAAAAA" Disaat aku memaksa untuk mengingat, kepalaku mulai sakit, seolah ada penghalang di kepalaku yang membuat diriku tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Yos-yos, gak papa, jangan dipaksakan" sang Gadis mendekatiku dan memelukku, mengusap kepalaku, membuat diriku tenang.

Disaat itu, aku merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan itu membuat diriku merasakannya, merasakan kumpul bersama orang-orang penting dalam hidupku, dengan orang-orang yang mungkin sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri. Aku menangis disaat aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka dan berkumpul dengan mereka seolah ini adalah pilihanku, pilihan yang sulit di masa lalu.

Maafkan aku,...maafkan aku..." aku mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Kehangatan pelukannya membuatku tidak merasakan sedih dan sakit lagi.

"Maukah kamu tinggal di sini, di sini ada keluarga ku yang bisa menjagamu. ada Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Rein, dan diriku"

Gadis itu menawarkan sesuatu kepadaku, tempat tinggal, tempat untuk kembali. Juga sebuah keluarga, keluarga untuk menjadi tempat mencurahkan hati terluka.

"Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk imbalannya, dan juga kenapa anda berbaik hari dengan orang asing seperti aku?" aku berusaha menolak kedermawanannya, aku benar-benar tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan. Tetapi Gadis itu menolaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh, dan juga bagiku, disaat ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan, dan aku membiarkannya, aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Dan juga ada alasan lainnya, walaupun aku tidak mengerti juga mengapa,...Untuk sementara aku akan memberimu nama!"

"Nama...?" Tentu saja dibutuhkan sementara untuk identitasku, dan aku malah menanyakan hal yang pasti. Mungkin karena adanya sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Yang membuat diriku terdiam kaku dengan nama yang akan diberikan.

"Galeth..., ya Galeth"

Dan tepat sekali, gadis itu memberikan nama sesuai dengan merk sepatu yang aku amati tadi. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku menanyakan maksud dari nama tersebut.

"Hmmm, kenapa Galeth?"

"Dari akronim Giggle yaitu orang yang selalu Tertawa cekikikan, Accord yaitu bisa sependapat, Laughter yang membuat kelucuan , Ekstra yang berarti Luar biasa, Treat yang selalu bisa merawat dan Honor yang selalu menghormati, Bagaimana?"

Dan betul saja, sudah jelas sekali. Semua hal yang disebutkan tidak jelas. Giggle, apakah aku sudah tertawa dengan cekikikan? Accord, jika aku sependapat, mengapa aku merasa enggan sedikit dengan nama ini ? Laughter, aku belum pernah membuat kelucuan sama sekali, dan pastinya aku bukanlah pelawak handal. Mungkin Treat dan Honor akan kutepati dengan berloyalitas, berjuang menjadi bawahannya untuk membayar semua kebaikannya. Tetapi, Ekstra…

"Tunggu dulu..., bukannya kau memberikan nama hanya untuk mencairkan suasana dan juga sepertinya kata Ekstra itu hanya untuk menambahkan hal yang kosong." Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak lah luar biasa. Mungkin Extra bagi dia adalah sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan hati…, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku berbicara hati?

"Ya, tapikan..." anak gadis itu cemberut.

"Tapi..., nama yang bagus aku suka." Aku menjawabnya. Aku yakin bahwa nama ini bermaksud banyak dari masa laluku. Aku tersenyum ceria menerima nama yang diberikan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu lalu pamit dan segera membuat sarapan sambil mengajak perempuan berambut merah muda panjang. Perbincangan mereka begitu singkat. Sang perempuan langsung meminta izin dan keluar. Tatapan perempuan itu menujuku. Tatapan yang penuh kesedihan. Aku merasa aku tak pantas disini. Aku berpikir bahwa sang Gadis mungkin meminta izin kepada sang Perempuan tersebut untuk membiarkan diriku menetap disini, dan sang perempuan tidak setuju dengan keinginannya.

Gadis itu mengikutinya dan mengintip percakapan perempuan dan gadis kecil lainnya. Setelah itu aku tidak melihat lagi. Sudah cukup dengan memperhatikan sesuatu yang bukan menjadi kepentinganku.

Bau masakan tercium di hidungku, masakan tersebut dihidangkan di meja makan dan dua gadis kecil mendatangi meja makan itu dengan riang. Lalu ada pria yang berusaha membangunkanku karena tenaga di tubuhku masih belum cukup banyak untuk berdiri.

Sang pria ini pasti yang bernama Zafira. Karena kelihatannya dia hanyalah laki-laki yang berada di keluarga ini.

"Saya minta Maaf nona, saya membuat Anda sibuk sekali sampai membantu saya, yang tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa ini." Aku benar-benar malu dengan diriku yang tidak berdaya ini.

"Tenang saja, kami pasti akan menemukan jati dirimu, sampai saat itu tiba tinggallah di sini" dia menjawab dengan ceria. Aku benar-benar beruntung bertemu dengan gadis ini. Kami memakan sarapan yang dihidangkan di meja makan.

"mohon maaf nona, jika boleh tahu, nama Anda siapa ya?"

"Eh" Gadis itu kaget.

Aku merasa pertanyaanku salah. Jika saja aku tahu apa yang bisa ku bicarakan, mungkin salah kata tidak akan menjadi penyebab aku malu bertanya. Tetapi aku sangat ingin mengenali mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hayate, mereka ber-empat adalah Vita, Signum, Shamal, dan Zafira, mereka adalah wolkenritter, ksatria pelindungku, ya sekarang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri kok, dan ini adalah Reinforce Zwei."

Hayate, nama gadis itu. Nama yang juga bisa diartikan Angin yang sejuk, tetapi juga bisa disebut badai.

"Wah inikah para ksatria Wolkenritter, keren-" tunggu dulu. Reinforce Zwei, mengapa kedua?

"-kenapa Reinforce Zwei, dimana yang pertama?" aku menanyakan sesuatu, dan aku menyadarinya bahwa pertanyaanku salah. Kulihat wajah murung dari Nona Hayate.

"Maafkan saya nona Hayate, jika pertanyaan ini sangat mengganggu." Aku menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu. Bodoh sekali aku ini.

Hayate langsung menaikkan wajahnya, dan kulihat matanya bersinar semangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan itu."

Wajahnya yang penuh semangat, membuatku malu terhadap diriku. Usianya yang masih terbilang cukup dini, tetapi sudah melalui hal-hal yang besar. Sedangkan diriku, yang masih belum bisa apa-apa, dan juga ingatanku yang hilang hanya membuat diriku menjauh dari jati diriku.

"Tidak bisa, kalau begini terus..." aku segera mengangkat tubuhku dan menuju Hayate, ku menunduk ke dirinya.

"Wahai Master Hayate, aku ksatria tanpa nama, memohon kepada Anda menjadikan saya sebagai Ksatria ke-5 Wolkenritter.

Aku terlalu bodoh, mengapa aku melakukan hal yang memalukan ini ? saking bodohnya aku hanya terpaku pada keanggota keluarga mereka. Bukan menyadari bahwa dunia ini bukanlah kerajaan yang dimana loyalitas adalah segalanya.

"Ya, aku menerima loyalitasmu, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Galeth, karena kamu sudah mempunyai kehormatan dan bersedia merawat diriku dengan menjadi ksatriaku, nama belakangmu aku rubah maknanya menjadi The Hope, artinya harapanku, jadilah harapanku untuk seterusnya."

Dia menerima loyalitasku. Sungguh, apakah dia hanya menutupi kemaluanku, tetapi aku melihat tersenyum senang, sungguh itu merupakan kesenanganku yang terbesar untuk saat ini. Dan juga tawa dari semuanya membuat diriku ini sangat tenang. Kulihat perempuan merah muda, Signum tersenyum dengan kebodohanku ini. Bagiku selama mereka bisa tertawa senang membuat diriku tenang.

 **Ting-tong**

Bel rumah berbunyi, aku melihat dari kejauhan, 2 gadis kecil yang seumuran dengan Hayate berkunjung dengan baju yang unik, karena bajunya sama. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, Apakah mereka bersahabat dan sangat dekat sehingga baju mereka sama? tunggu dulu, ada bawaan di belakang mereka. Mereka mau mengajak pergi kah? Dan juga mereka mengajak sekolah, Apakah itu semacam kegiatan sehari-hari yang dilalui mereka ? Aku melihat Hayate panik sambil melihat waktu berkali-kali.

"Hayate-sama, sekolah itu apa?" dan sepertinya pertanyaanku membuat dia lebih panik lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami, Shamal sepertinya bisa menyembuhkanmu karena lukamu juga mulai sembuh, Shamal, Tolong bantuannya!"

Wanita hijau, Shamal mendatangiku. Dia menyembuhkan luka memar yang kualami. Tapi, aku masih agak pusing, Mengapa aku tidak mengingat tentang apa yang kualami? Darimana datangnya luka ini.

Hayate meminta Signum menyambut kedatangan mereka. Vita dan Zafira mulai keluar dari meja makan. Dan Zafira berubah menjadi anjing lucu. Tungggu, mereka ini apa? Aku baru sadar bahwa semua yang dilakukan Shamal dan Zafira sangatlah aneh, kupikir Shamal sedang membalutku dengan perban atau semacamnya, tetapi sebuah pendulum yang menjadi satu dengan cincin yang berada di tangannya memberikan aura penyembuhan yang hangat.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan kehebatan mereka, juga kagum. Aku masih sangat awam dengan hal ini, kupikir Ksatria adalah seseorang yang memakai senjata seperti pedang, kapak dan senjata lainnya yang bertarung dengan kekuatan fisik mereka.

2 Gadis tadi masuk, mereka kaget dengan kehadiranku. Apakah karena aku orang baru disini? Tetapi dilihat dari muka merah mereka yang melirik Hayate, aku tersadar bahwa mereka sudah berpikir jauh sekali.

Aku berkenalan dengan 2 gadis tersebut, Nanoha dan Fate. Aku melihat keakraban mereka ber-3 yang sangat dekat.

"Aku adalah ksatria tanpa nama punya mistress Hayate, Galeth adalah nama pemberiannya." Dan aku mulai melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi, tetapi bagiku ini adalah suatu kehormatan untuk diriku karena bisa menunjukkan identitas juga loyalitasku.

Nanoha dan Fate takjub dengan diriku, muka mereka memerah, dan aku tahu sekali bahwa tatapan itu sudah sangat jauh dari hal normal.

"Bukan-bukan, dia adalah kenalan tuan Graham dulu. Sekarang dia mau menginap disini untuk sementara." Hayate membuat cerita yang mengarang, keberadaanku sepertinya menjadi rahasianya. Dan juga, Siapa Tuan Graham?

Aku ditanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, aku hanya bisa menjawab tidak tahu, Hayate menjelaskan bahwa aku lupa ingatan. Dan aku juga hanya bisa merendahkan diriku ini yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Aku melihat Hayate memakai baju yang sama juga dengan mereka. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu adalah syarat untuk masuk sekolah. Memakai baju yang sama, Seragam.

Kami siap pergi. Aku mengikuti mereka, mendengarkan canda dan tawa mereka, mereka sangatlah akrab. Aku hanya berjalan di belakang mereka sambil melihat pemandangan, kupu-kupu yang hinggap di dedaunan dan bunga-bunga. Kucing yang sedang berlarian di taman, hingga sekumpulan orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitas di pagi hari dengan ceria. Aku melihat beberapa anak yang memakai baju seragam dengan Hayate dan lainnya. Aku mendapatkan banyak hal dengan bertemu dengan dirinya.

Bangunan sekolah sudah terlihat. Aku yang takjub dengan bangunan yang disebut sekolah itu mengetahui bahwa perjalanan sudahlah selesai, Hayate memintaku untuk segera kembali ke rumah dan menemani Vita dan Zafira jalan-jalan. Dengan perintah tersebut, aku menundukkan badanku dan segera kembali ke rumah. Zafira dan Vita memulai persiapan untuk jalan-jalan. Aku melihat Shamal juga sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sebaiknya kau bersama Shamal saja Galeth." Vita memintaku untuk menemani Shamal.

"Eh, kenapa?" aku bertanya-tanya dengan Vita.

"Karena kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan menemani Shamal." Vita langsung menyimpulkan. Dan menurutku itu sesuatu yang kucari.

"Baiklah, senpai." Aku menunjukan rasa Hormatku kepada mereka yang sudah senior, yang sudah menjaga Hayate selama ini.

"Senpai?, hfft, HAHAHA. Lihatkan Zafira, seberapa besar loyalitasnya dengan kita. Aku menang, HAHAHA" mereka sedang taruhan mengenai diriku. Rasanya sangat aneh jika aku dijadikan bahan taruhan. Dan Zafira menggerutu kesal.

"Aku pergi." Dan akhirnya aku bersama Shamal pergi ke suatu tempat. Kami tidak melewati taman, melainkan tempat-tempat di keramaian orang. Shamal berjalan melewati tempat-tempat yang menawarkan berbagai pilihan barang, bahan pakan, baju juga tempat lainnya.

"Cocok kah?" Shamal menanyakan sesuatu sambil mengambil baju dan mengecek dengan ukuranku.

"Hmm, Cocok. Tunggu, kau membelikanku baju?"

"Iya, sebagai ksatria kau harus mempunyai baju tempur untuk siap bertarung kapanpun dan dimana pun."

"Tunggu, kalian juga bertarung?, kupikir Ksatria itu hanyalah bohongan. Sepertinya kekuatan kalian benar-benar aneh ya. Pantas saja jika kau menjadi Ksatria hebat."

"Benarkah?" mukanya memerah. Padahal menurutku itu hanyalah pujian biasa.

"Itu apa? Yang berada di lehermu?, dan juga cincin tadi yang kau pakai ditanganmu?" aku memperhatikan cincin di tangan Shamal, ada 4 Cincin emas.

"Ah, ini Klarwind, Inteligent Device yang membantu kami. Sekarang dalam mode Standby, jadi kau hanya bisa melihat 4 cincin tanpa perhiasan apapun di leherku, seperti kalung biasa."

"Hooo, Standby form kah?" Bentuk yang unik, aku melihat pendant yang kupakai, apakah aku bisa memakainya? Apakah aku juga penyihir seperti mereka. Aku melupakan masalah ini terlebih dahulu dan melanjutkan belanja.

Kami berbelanja banyak barang, bahan-bahan untuk nanti makan malam, mainan, dan juga baju untuk diriku. Rasanya sangat aneh jika aku merepotkan keluarga ini.

"Shamal, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" aku menanyakan sesuatu yang paling mustahil. Dan aku mendapatkan jawaban dengan cepat. Tubuh Shamal kaku, dia dengan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Eh, Galeth, sepertinya aku menemukan barang bagus disana. ayo" dia segera bicara di luar topik.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" aku menanyakan sesuatu untuk memastikannya.

"Eh, tentang apa?" dia mengelaknya. Entah kenapa, ini bukan waktunya membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" pertanyaanku tidak begitu penting, aku hanya mempunyai rasa penasaran. Dikarenakan saat aku bersama ksatria, aku merasakan adanya rindu. Dan aku merasakan adanya hubungan diriku dengan para ksatria saat melihat Shamal yang kaku dengan pertanyaan itu. Apalagi dengan tatapan perempuan merah muda yang bernama Signum tadi.

Kami selesai berbelanja. Aku membawa barang belanjaan dan akhirnya mengerti maksud Vita sebenarnya. Hari sudah mulai sore, aku diperintah Vita untuk segera menjemput Hayate.

"Eh..., kenapa yang memerintahkan kamu, Vita-senpai?"

"Berisik, patuhi seniormu, sekarang jemput majikan kita. Atau kau mau menganggap remeh dengan keamanan Hayate" perkataan Vita ada benarnya. Dan sebenarnya aku justru yang ingin menjemputnya. Tetapi yang aneh adalah, kenapa Signum yang lebih cocok sebagai pemimpin hanya terdiam bisu. Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengikutcampurkan diriku dalam urusan keluarga ini untuk sementara, aku masih baru disini.

Aku segera berangkat menuju sekolah yang kutunggu. Para murid dari sekolahan sudah mulai banyak berkeluaran di area sekolah. Ku lihat Hayate dari kejauhan sedang sendirian dan melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya Nanoha dan Fate tidak menemaninya untuk kali ini. Aku dan Hayate berjalan melewati taman tadi. Tetapi saat, ada rasa awkward yang berada di diriku. Hayate yang menunjuk beberapa serangga dan juga hewan kecil lainnya yang lucu membuat rasa awkwardku hilang. Kami tertawa bersama.

Disaat itu juga, aku merasakan hawa aneh dari balik pepohonan. Aku menghadang langkah Hayate dengan tanganku.

"Keluarlah, aku mengetahui keberadaanmu." Aku memberi peringatan untuk siapa saja yang berada disitu.

Orang itu keluar, sang gadis yang seumuran dengan kami, sedang malu-malu. Aku yang beru mengerti situasinya meminta maaf karena terlalu keras dengan dirinya. Aku juga memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya. Hayate langsung mengajak bermain di taman, penuh dengan wahana permainan kecil-kecilan. Jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, ayunan dan lain-lain. Aku sempat khawatir jika Hayate terlalu ceroboh.

Matahari mulai terbenam, menandakan waktu bermain sudah selesai, waktunya pulang ke rumah. Luna ikut berkunjung ke rumah, Hayate langsung melakukan perbincangan sambil memakan biskuit. Para Ksatria sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Aku disuruh Hayate menemani percakapan mereka. Percakapan gadis, yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak cocok mengikuti percakapan mereka. Percakapan itu berlarut-larut, hingga tak sadar bahwa biskuit yang dinikmati kami sudah habis.

"Ah, sepertinya kue nya sudah mau habis. Akan kuambilkan lagi kuenya." Hayate langsung bergerak mengambil kue yang berada di dapur dekat meja makan.

"Ah,...akan kubantu" aku berusaha membantu Hayate, tetapi dia menolaknya dengan halus.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau bersama Luna, mungkin kalian bisa lebih akrab" Hayate langsung menuju tempat snack dan kue lainnya.

Saat itu lah, kejadian aneh mulai terjadi. Sesuatu yang aneh kurasakan saat semua hal yang berada disekitarku tidak bergerak. Seolah waktu mulai berhenti. Aku berusaha mendatangi Hayate yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku berusaha untuk menyadarkannya, tetapi semua sia-sia.

"hmm, Hihihi, HAHAHAHA" tawa licik terdengar, tawa Luna yang senang melihatku kebingungan, tetapi tawanya itu tidak terdengar senang bagiku.

"Menarik, sangat menarik. Hahahah. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar bodoh" dia mulai memancing emosiku.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksud semua ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" aku menanyakan maksud dari sang gadis tersebut.

"Hee, jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar lupa ingatan, Hmmm, hebat juga orang itu." Dia membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti.

"Apa tujuan mu?"

"Tujuan? Hahaha, kau menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau tahu, karena kau lah pembuat tujuan itu. Sampai kau mengkhianati kami!"

Pengkhianat?! penglihatan itu mulai menentukan takdirku ini.

"Hahh, benar-benar membosankan, memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku adalah No.18, Hatsune Luna 'The Eclipse', Bagaimana? Galeth, atau No.17 Hoshikawa Gerald 'The Stardust'. But wait..., bukannya dia hanya orang yang bodoh. Hahaha" Luna menyeringai dan tertawa lagi.

Aku tidak mengerti. Gerald, Apakah itu nama dirinya yang sebenarnya?, Siapa sebenarnya Luna?, apa tujuannya?, aku bertanya dalam dirinya.

Tetapi untuk sekarang, aku harus berpikir untuk keluar dari situasi ini, jika sihir adalah sebuah alat untuk mengubah dunia, apakah mereka mau mengubah prinsip hukum alam ini?

Padahal waktu adalah satuan yang tak terbantahkan, pasti ada suatu hal yang bisa diketahui. Aku memperhatikan sekitar, semua berhenti, aku harus berpikir sesuatu. Ada hal yang ganjil, pasti ada yang aneh. Aku akhirnya bisa merasakannya, sesuatu yang aneh, aku merasakan pergerakan sekitar, tetapi aku masih belum tahu, hanya bisa merasakannya saja.

"kau pikir sihir adalah sesuatu yang diremehkan, bahkan sudah ada sihir itu sendiri, mengubah hukum alam dari awal. Karena itu sihir adalah hal yang tabu bagi beberapa orang. Seperti permainan Iblis."

Suara seseorang terdengar olehku, tetapi tidak tahu dari mana asalnya suara itu.

"17, apakah kau masih tidak mengerti, kekuatanku ini bisa saja membunuhmu loh, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kami, Master benar-benar cemas kau tahu. Cepatlah keluar."

Ancamannya menjadi-jadi. Dan juga Keluar?

"Apa maksudmu?, Apakah dirimu penyihir?, siapa master? Dan-"

Pertanyaanku terhenti saat dia melempar pisau yang mendarat ke tembok, pisau itu melewati pipiku, darahku keluar dari luka pipiku, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Jika saja dia memberikan sudut lempar sedikit lagi, mungkin aku sudah mati.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku, aku tak peduli walaupun harus membawamu pulang tanpa tangan maupun kaki." Luna mengancam.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tubuhku kaku, sifat dari dirinya yang begitu kejam benar-benar membuatku merinding ketakutan.

"Ah sepertinya percuma, walau bukan kau yang ku inginkan sih." Luna menghela nafas dan menyiapkan sebuah batu aneh.

Dan disaat itu, aku merasakan keanehan dalam diriku. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, tetapi tidak berbahaya, aku tidak merasakan ketakutan lagi. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia akan sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak mengetahui apa itu.

'Wahai roh bulan yang tersegel, hancurkan kekangan yang murni ini dengan penghakimanmu...'

Hatiku serasa kaku. Pikiranku mulai melemah, kesadaranku mulai menipis dan aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku terbangun dan sadar bahwa sekarang aku berada di tempat yang putih, kulihat ada seseorang, tetapi aku tak mengerti, yang kulihat adalah diriku berada di kekangan, dia sangat mirip, bukan, lebih tepatnya dia benar-benar adalah diriku.

Tetapi aku tak mengerti, apa maksudnya. Dia terlihat sangat sedih, mengelus gulungan itu, dia menengok ke diriku dan menyadari akan kehadiran diriku.

"Dia adalah Gerald, orang yang kucari" Luna datang entah darimana dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat, Luna membuka segel yang berada di kekangan.

"Ayo, Master sudah menunggumu" Luna dengan cepat membuka kekangan yang kelihatannya rumit untuk dibuka. Orang itu langsung berdiri dan tertawa

"Master?, hahaha, kau tahu, bukankah kau sudah dapat laporan bahwa 17 telah mati oleh 19" Orang itu membalas percakapan dengan Luna.

Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan percakapan mereka. Luna seperti memburu seseorang yang diajak bicara ini.

"Hmm, buat apa aku mendengar informasi yang palsu itu, dan jika aku sudah melihat dengan mataku sendiri, bukankah ini menjadi bukti yang kuat. Sedangkan 19 sudah lama mati." Luna melanjutkan. Tatapan sedih dari Luna kuperhatikan saat dia berbicara dengan orang yang mempunyai inisial 19.

"Hehehe, sekarang kau mendapatkan ku, terus kau mau apa?" orang itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang, baliklah pada kami, jika kau balik, master akan memaafkanmu." Luna semakin tidak sabaran.

"hihihi, kalau aku tidak mau?" orang itu sepertinya menolak permintaan Luna.

"Jika kau tidak mau, Aku terpaksa harus membunuhmu" Luna mempersiapkan pisaunya.

"Hoo, kau bicara seolah kau sudah hebat dan bisa sesukanya di dunia ini, padahal kau hanyalah sampah yang tidak diundang" Orang itu merendahkan Luna.

"Sampah? apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku?"

"Maksudku begini..!" Orang ini langsung menunjuk Luna dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh Luna menghilang.

"HAHAHA, hebat juga diriku!" memuji diri sendiri. Saat itu pula, dia melihatku.

Tiba-tiba, dia langsung berada di depanku dengan cepat dan siap menodong pisau. Tapi anehnya aku merasa tidak apa-apa, takut sama sekali tidak kurasakan, hanya merasakan rindu yang tidak terkira, tetapi aku tidak mengingat orang ini. Ingatan buram kurasakan saat melihatnya, hanya membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Hooo, tidak berubah sama sekali, kupikir kau takut, tetapi ternyata tidak. Hahh membosankan. Ya sudahlah" orang itu menaruh kembali pisaunya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku ketakutan, tetapi rasanya ada hawa dari dirinya yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada bahaya sama sekali. Atau aku memang tidak takut.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus memulai lagi dari awal, namaku adalah Gerald, dirimu yang lain, seperti yang dibilang perempuan itu." Orang ini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kebingungan sangat kurasakan, ada orang yang mengancam, tetapi langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, dan terlebih lagi, mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah diriku yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku!" aku sangat tidak mengerti maksudnya dan meminta menjelaskan lebih dalam lagi.

"Tentu, tetapi gak ada waktu lagi, pertanyaanmu akan kujawab setelah kita membereskannya, kupinjam tubuhmu." dan orang yang bernama Gerald itu dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuhku.

"Apa? Tu-tunggu!" tetapi Gerald dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuhku.

Saat itu pula aku mendapati kesadaranku dan kembali. Aku menyaksikan Luna yang tampak kebingungan, tetapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, lebih tepatnya, tubuhku diambil ahli, Gerald langsung menggerakkan tubuhku sesukanya.

"Haah, akhirnya aku balik ke tubuh manusia" Gerald langsung menggerakkan tanganku, meregangkan badanku. Aku merasa diriku aneh jika melihat tubuhku bergerak tanpa keinginanku.

"Gerald, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan diriku?" aku menanyakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk Gerald tanggapi.

"Haah, sepertinya aku akhiri saja" Gerald menggenggam Pendant yang kupakai, Pendant itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh.

 **Wahai roh debu bintang yang menyebar di angkasa yang luas. Berikan kepadaku keajaiban yang engkau banggakan tersebut.**

"Stardust, Set Up" Gerald mengaktifkan Pendantnya. Pendant itu menjawab keinginan Gerald.

 **Standby Ready, Set up**

Pendant itu bisa berbicara dan memberikan Barrier Jacket yang keren, dan pendant berubah menjadi semacam pedang, Apakah itu Inteligent Device yang pernah kudengar dari Shamal? jika benar, maka apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa aku mempunyai potensi kekuatan seperti para ksatria?

"Padahal sudah senang-senangnya, haaah" aku mengeluh. Sepertinya memang dikhususkan untuk Gerald, seandainya aku masih mempunyai ingatanku.

"Apakah benar begitu? Kalau pertarungan memang tidak pas untukmu, Bagaimana dengan strategi?, kau bisa merasakannya bukan hawa yang cukup aneh" Gerald menjelaskan sesuatu, memang benar ada yang aneh di sekitar, aku terasa sesak nafas.

Aku berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa hal yang aneh. Yang pertama kali terasa adalah aliran udara. Aliran udara sangat kacau, karena lambat. Kupikir karena waktu telah berhenti, aku melihat sekitar, yang kulihat adalah sesuatu yang cepat. Di saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aliran waktu bukanlah berhenti, melainkan melambat, , seperti ada perbedaan waktu dengan perbedaan jarak.

"Oh, begitu. Jarak! dia memperlambat aliran waktu di sekitar dengan luas area yang terbatas" aku mengerti, sebenarnya bukanlah Hayate dan Ksatria wolkenritter yang berhenti, mereka hanya bergerak lambat. Tetapi aku menyadari lagi keanehan berikutnya. Mengapa aku tidak ikut melambat?

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, ok ayo kita mulai" Gerald dengan siaga.

Gerald dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang Stardust ke Luna, Luna tidak mengeluarkan Devicenya dan hanya menghindar.

"Lebih baik kau mengakhiri segera, lepaskan ikatan waktu keluargaku."

"Keluarga, katamu? SIALAN, jadi kau anggap kami ini apa?" Luna mulai emosi dengan ucapanku.

"Dan juga kau menganggap mereka keluarga, padahal mereka baru bertemu dirimu. Sedangkan kami-" kekesalan mereka menjadi-jadi, tetapi ucapannya terpotong akibat Gerald melakukan serangan penekanan. Luna hanya bisa bertahan dengan pisau kecil.

"Tch, dan juga dimana orang-orang yang kau sebut keluarga?"

"Jangan-jangan...?" aku berusaha mencari mereka, aku panik jika Luna menculik mereka. Fokusku yang mulai hilang membuat Gerald kehilangan kendali.

"Oi-oi, Galeth, tenangkan dirimu!"

Aku segera mencari mereka hanya dengan mataku yang bisa kukendalikan. Dan saat itu aku tenang disaat Hayate dan Rein masih berada di tempatnya. Aku tidak sadar serangan mendadak dari Luna.

"SIALAN, MATI SAJA KAU PENGKHIANAT" kata-kata itu terbayang lagi, kata-kata yang sesuai dengan penglihatan. Aku depresi.

Tubuhku akhirnya dikuasai penuh oleh Gerald. Dia menahan serangan pisau Luna. Aku berusaha menahan rasa depresiku untuk sementara dan mencari ksatria lainnya.

Tetapi aku tidak melihat adanya para Wolkenritter, yang kulihat hanya Hayate dan Rein, ternyata para ksatria wolkenritter sudah bersiaga membuat serangan, mereka tidak melambat. Padahal aku ingat sekali bahwa semua pada bergerak lambat.

"Sialan kau, akan kuhancurkan kau" Vita sangat marah ke Luna, palu Graf Eisen aktif dan sudah siap menghancurkannya.

"Jangan pernah remehkan kami! Dan juga keluarga kami" Vita mulai siap menyerang. Tetapi... Luna dengan aneh tertawa tidak jelas.

"HAHAHA, ikatan keluarga yang begitu mengharukan, Ya sudahlah..., aku mundur saja. Gerald, kami tetap akan menunggumu. Juga Galeth, pengkhianat sepertimu sebaiknya mengingat dosa-dosamu."

Vita yang sudah sangat marah, hanya bisa berteriak kesal, karena tidak dapat menghentikan Luna.

Gerald sepertinya capek, tetapi aku masih belum bisa mengambil alih tubuhku, sepertinya Gerald masih senang dengan memakai tubuhku. Kata-kata Luna membuatku merasa bersalah, ingatanku satu-satunya petunjuk mengenai diriku ini. Hayate dan Rein yang sudah tidak terkena efek barier bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Semua tampak lelah.

"Hei, kenapa semua?, ada apa dengan kalian, ayolah, jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Hayate benar-benar merasa bingung. Hayate mulai bertanya kepada ku yang masih diambil alih Gerald.

"Galeth, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Luna?"

Gerald dengan santainya mulai menjelaskan.

"Hmmmm, dia sudah pulang?, katanya dia ada perlu!" Gerald simpel sekali menjelaskan. Kata-katanya yang simpel membuatku agak kesal, tapi hanya dengan begini dia bisa mengerti. Tetapi aku merasakan hawa kemarahan disaat Gerald selesai menjelaskan.

"Menyingkir dari sana, dasar iblis!" Signum berteriak kepada Gerald. Signum mulai terlihat murka dengan Gerald dan mulai mengaktifkan Devicenya

"Kuharap kau sudah bersiap untuk mati, Gerald" Signum mulai menodong pedangnya ke Gerald.

Aku sangat bingung, semua terjadi begitu saja, baru sehari aku bertemu mereka, tetapi aku sudah membuat permusuhan saja.

"Gerald, ceritakan padaku, siapakah kau?, siapakah aku sebenarnya?, dan mengapa mereka membenciku?!" Aku meminta Gerald untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesalinya, bahkan..., ah tidak, kau mungkin harus mengetahuinya. Tetapi sepertinya, itu harus ditunggu."

Hayate melindungiku dan menanyakan maksud dari tujuan Signum.

"Signum, berhentilah, ayolah, tolong jelaskan mengapa kau begini" Hayate sangat panik. Signum mulai tidak terkendali, air matanya mulai mengalir, tidak jelas mengapa dia begini. Aku harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Tetapi Signum sudah mengeluarkan Laevatein, dia sepertinya buta dengan sekitar, dia hanya menargetkan diriku, seolah Hayate, mistress dari Signum hanyalah halangan dari dia.

Apakah aku akan telat lagi hanya untuk berpikir? apakah ini hanyalah keinginan ku? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi lagi.

 **SLASH**

Sebuah sabetan Laevatein mengenai tubuh dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Itu adalah darahku disaat aku memeluk Hayate, tubuhku melindungi dirinya dari sabetan Signum.

"HHAH, KYAAAAA" Hayate teriak histeris.

Aku hanya bisa menonjok perutnya untuk membuat Hayate yang panik histeris tertidur.

"Sialan...Apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan kami?" Signum sepertinya marah dengan aku yang membuat Hayate pingsan. Tetapi dia melihat mataku dan langsung mundur

"Maaf Signum, tetapi aku sepertinya memiliki masalah pribadi dengan dirimu, oleh karena itu..." aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"KAU BODOH YA? APAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN HAYATE?" aku berteriak keras dan berkata kasar.

"KAU MENGINGINKAN PERTARUNGAN, AKU TERIMA. TETAPI JANGAN PERNAH MEMBERIKAN INGATAN KEJAM UNTUK DIRINYA, WALAUPUN ITU ADALAH KEBAIKAN DIRINYA." aku benar-benar marah.

Signum terdiam, air matanya mengalir, dan menjatuhkan badannya. dia sangat membenci Gerald. Tetapi setidaknya, aku berhasil menghentikan dirinya. aku akhirnya berusaha membawa Hayate yang tertidur ke kamar tidur, luka dibelakangku hanya menjadi hambatan kecil bagiku.

Aku mulai terkejut saat Hayate mulai berusaha membuka matanya, Apakah karena tubuhnya bisa menerima beban pukulan yang kuat? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa semena-mena dengan dirinya atau memberi peringatan bahwa aku ini kurang ajar pada masterku. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sedikit.

Tetapi aku masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa, Signum menangis dan serasa menyesal, entah pertemuan ini kah penyebabnya, atau ingatanku yang hilang, aku hanya bisa menjalani malam dengan kemurungan yang tiada hentinya.


	3. Story 2

Keinginan..., sesuatu yang ada didalam diri manusia, tanpa keinginan, manusia tidak akan hidup, rasa hampa yang berada di jiwanya tidak akan memberikan kemajuan. Keinginan tersebut dimulai dari interaksi, tanpa adanya interaksi antar sesama hanya memperlebar jarak yang dibutuhkan untuk tercapai. Dan interaksi tersebut didapat dengan adanya persahabatan.

Tetapi, Bagaimana jika keinginan tersebut, hanyalah untuk merusak ikatan persahabatan?

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Another story : Mirai to ai no kiseki, hajimarimasu...

Story 2 : Keinginan dan Persahabatan

Pagi mulai tiba, terlihat cahaya matahari yang mulai terbit. Tak disangka, sudah terlewat malam menyedihkan itu. senyuman datang dari semua orang disitu. padahal mereka mengetahui kejadian pahit beberapa jam yang lalu.

Semuanya tersenyum, tak terkecuali Signum, semua tersenyum menyapa Tuan mereka. Apakah kata-kataku yang membuat mereka sadar?

Tetapi..., aku sangat mengetahui, Apa itu senyum ceria dan senyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan. Mereka tersenyum bukan karena senang, tetapi agar membuat tuan mereka tidak khawatir. Rein yang mengetahui kejadian kemarin kembali Ceria, entah bagaimana lagi, jika tidak Gerald memanipulasi ingatan Hayate dan Rein tentang kejadian tersebut.

Bagi Gerald itu mudah, selama kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama dan langsung di hapuskan, maka bisa diatur. Ingatan itu bisa dimanipulasi seperti mimpi. Para Wolkenritter awalnya agak ragu dengan hal tersebut, tetapi mereka setuju dengan keyakinanku. Jika Hayate tetap mempermasalahkan hal ini. Maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Biarlah aku dan para Ksatria yang mengatur masalah kami. Tetapi, entah kenapa..., mereka membenci Gerald tetapi tidak membenci ku, dan juga Signum menghentikan perbuatannya saat aku kembali mengambil alih tubuhku.

Apakah karena itu juga, ingatan ku terhadang? Apakah karena aku tidak mau mengingat masa lalu itu, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Atau ada seseorang yang tidak ingin ingatanku kembali? Rasanya aku mengerti, mereka yang tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang diketahui, pasti menghalalkan segala cara agar itu tidak diketahui, walaupun jika harus membunuhnya. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka yang ingin membuatku tidak khawatir. Apakah aku akan mengurungkan niatku untuk mencari kembali keberadaanku?

Tersangka pertama yang ku perhatikan adalah Gerald, dia yang selama ini berada di tubuhku pasti mengerti satu atau dua hal yang sesuai dengan terblokirnya ingatanku. Tetapi apa tujuannya?

Aku berpikir lagi. mungkin bisa saja, aku membuat diriku seperti terlahir kembali, dan tinggal mengabdi pada Hayate. Tetapi apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan melayang di kepalaku, selalu ada pertanyaan baru. Oleh karena itu aku mengurungkan diriku ini untuk mencari solusi. Tetapi bukan berarti aku menelantarkan diriku sebagai seorang ksatria pelindung Hayate, aku sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongannya dan juga aku menghormati sekali para ksatria wolkenritter, walaupun mereka sepertinya membenciku dengan perbuatanku, walaupun aku pernah berkata kasar kepada mereka, tetapi rasa hormatku ini tidak akan pernah pudar.

 **Ting-tong**

Suara bel depan rumah berbunyi. Ada 4 orang gadis yang sepertinya menunggu Hayate untuk berangkat sekolah. 2 orang diantaranya adalah Fate dan Nanoha. Ada 2 anak perempuan yang sebaya dengan diriku yang juga ikut mengajak Hayate untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Selamat pagi"

Mereka mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk kami ber-7, dan Hayate mempersilahkan mereka masuk dahulu. Nanoha memperkenalkan diriku kepada Arisa dan Suzuka dan juga memperkenalkan mereka berdua kepadaku.

Mereka berdua sangat cantik. Tetapi, bagiku... mistress Hayate lebih indah, dia sudah baik hati menolongku.

Hayate meminta mereka menunggu, sekalian sarapan bersama. Melihat Hayate yang ceria membuatku tersenyum tenang.

"Galeth..., Mengapa kau tersenyum ke Hayate?" Vita mengamatiku yang tersenyum dari tadi. Senior Vita yang terkadang menjengkelkan juga, tetapi rasa jengkel itu tidaklah buruk.

"Ah ya..., aku memang sangat bersyukur sekali sama nona Hayate" Jawabanku sepertinya tidak memberikan pengertian terhadap Vita.

"Aneh..!" Dan Vita menanggapiku dengan simpel dan mengesalkan.

Tetapi dari kejauhan aku melihat dia tersenyum. Mungkin dia sebenarnya mengerti maksudku. Aku merasakan hubungan kami semakin dekat dengan adanya kejadian ini. Mungkin rasanya sangat aneh, aku mempunyai perasaan kuat terhadap Hayate dan para Wolkenritter. Tetapi tidak kuketahui, perasaan apa ini?

Tetapi, aku mempunyai rasa penasaran yang lebih besar pada Galeth, yang pertama adalah dia adalah satu-satunya petunjukku, seolah jawabanku hanya bisa didapat dari dia. Tetapi aku tidak tahu, Apakah aku harus tetap mencari jati diriku? Aku sangat takut, ingatan hanyalah sesuatu yang pahit jika menyakitkan. Masalahnya adalah..., aku harus maju. Dengan melihat belakang, maka aku mungkin akan mendapatkan solusi dari masalah yang akan datang.

Akhirnya aku berusaha menggapai Gerald. Aku berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mencapai wilayah itu. Aku sampai di ruang putih itu, ruang yang hampa, hanya ada aku dan Gerald seorang diri. Jika Gerald tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atas keberadaan diriku, maka setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan jawaban dari keberadaan dirinya.

"Gerald, kau mungkin tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan atas jati diriku, tetapi-" Aku langsung menanyakan pokok inti dari masalah tersebut.

"-Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan diriku bukan?" Gerald sepertinya paham dengan maksudku. Aku menganguk, menganggap bahwa itulah yang kucari.

"Sebelum itu..., Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang ruangan ini?" Gerald menanyakan tanggapanku.

"Putih, aneh." aku hanya bisa menjawab asal-asalan.

"Memang, ruangan ini sangat aneh, tidak ada sama sekali barang maupun sesuatu hal yang tampak hidup, tetapi apa kau tahu apa ruangan ini?"

Aku mungkin mengetahui tetapi tidak pasti, karena kemungkinan tempat ini mungkin berhubungan dengan hilangnya ingatanku.

"Apakah ini di dalam pikiranku?"

Gerald tertawa ringan.

"HAHAHA, ini adalah pikiranmu, kau pasti berpikir bahwa ruangan ini benar-benar kosong karena tidak ada sesuatu di dalam ingatanmu" Gerald menanyakan sesuatu, aku merasakan sedikit jengkel pada Gerald.

"Terus apa maksudmu?, aku gak mengerti" aku dengan kesal menanyakan maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, jika ruangan ini tidak ada sama sekali, Apakah ada yang membuatmu nampak ganjil?"

Ya memang aneh, aku akhirnya akan menanyakannya.

"Apakah karena dirimu ada di sini?"

Gerald tertawa lagi

"HAHAHA, oke-oke, memang adanya aku memang aneh, itu juga termasuk, tetapi bukan itu maksudku!"

Gerald meminta jawaban lain dari pertanyaannya.

Aku tidak tahu, karena hal yang ganjil dari ruangan ini hanyalah keberadaan dia, dan aku memang bertujuan ke sini untuk menanyakan tentang keberadaan dia, aku lumayan kesal.

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak tahu" aku akhirnya menyerah

"Kalau begitu aku beri petunjuk, Apakah ada pintu, jendela, atau celah yang bisa di buka di ruangan ini?" Gerald memberikan petunjuk.

Tidak ada, aku tidak melihat adanya pintu, jendela, maupun celah yang ada di sekitar sini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada sama sekali!" aku hanya bisa bilang tidak

"Kalau begitu, darimana kita bisa tahu ini adalah putih?" sepertinya Gerald memulai menanyakan apa yang dia maksud. Tetapi aku masih belum mengerti.

"Aku sangat tidak mengerti maksudmu?, mungkin saja memang ini putih karena tidak ada apa-apa, lagi pula memang begitu kan." aku hanya bisa menebak.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau begini, jika kau memasuki suatu ruangan yang kosong, dan kau tutup semua celah, pintu dan yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar, apa yang terjadi?" Gerald memberikanku suatu contoh peristiwa.

"Aku mungkin akan sesak nafas, karena tidak ada udara yang mengalir" aku hanya bisa menjawab sesuai logika.

"Kau ini..., kalau begitu yang kau rasakan apa lagi...?" Gerald sepertinya mulai kesal. Dan kami berdua sama-sama kesal. Buat apa dia memberikan pertanyaan, meminta tanggapan dan lain-lain, jika dia bisa memberikan langsung jawabannya. Bagaimana lagi? aku mau bertanya, malah dia tanya balik dan maksa aku untuk berpikir.

"Kalau memang terjadi, aku mungkin akan merasakan apa namanya sendirian" aku akhirnya menjawab berdasarkan mental yang dirasakan.

"Betul, kau akan merasakan apa yang di sebut dengan sendiri. Tetapi kau melupakan sesuatu hal. Karena tidak ada sumber cahaya yang masuk, maka ruangan itu akan terasa gelap bukan?" Gerald akhirnya menjawabnya

"Ya..., mungkin bisa gelap, tetapi apa hubungannya...? Jangan-jangan-?" aku sepertinya mengerti maksud Gerald.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, jika gelap, maka yang kau lihat adalah hitam, tetapi mengapa ruangan ini putih padahal tidak ada sumber cahaya yang datang, dan jika kau lihat, Apa yang aneh dari bayangan kita?"

Aku melihat bayangan Gerald tetapi tidak melihat bayanganku. Sungguh aneh, padahal aku juga bisa dibilang benda, jika ada cahaya, maka akan ada bayangan. Kecuali...!

"Kau akhirnya mengerti lagi, sebenarnya ruangan ini kosong, tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun, tetapi kau datang dan tidak menyadari bahwa kau lah sumber cahaya ruangan ini" Gerald menjelaskan datangnya cahaya ini.

Aku tersenyum, dia ingin menjelaskan bahwa diriku adalah sumber penerangan dari apa yang aku tidak ketahui, aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawabanku, aku hanya harus menyinari jalanku ke depan. Jika kalau kegelapan adalah keputusasaan, maka namaku yang akan memberikan cahaya harapan yang baru, seperti yang diinginkan oleh nona Hayate.

Semangat ku mulai bangkit, dengan cahaya semangat diriku, aku akhirnya bisa mengembalikan senyuman pada diriku. Tetapi...

"Kau sepertinya memahami masalah yang sebenarnya?" Gerald dengan cepat menyadari kekhawatiranku.

Memang benar, aku akhirnya bisa menemukan jalan cahayaku, tetapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan jalan yang bisa membuka hati Signum. Bukan hanya Signum, para Ksatria lainnya juga sepertinya sangat tertutup, yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya bisa berpegang teguh pada diriku.

"Bagaimana, kau ingin tetap mendengarkan kisahku?"

Aku tidak mau mencari jawaban dari diriku, karena pada akhirnya aku tidak akan menemukan solusinya.

"Sepertinya tidak, memang aku sangat ingin sekali mencari kebenaran dari masa lalu, tetapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari masalah ini, mungkin akan menambahkan masalah pada diriku."

Gerald tersenyum, dia sudah tahu tujuanku sekarang.

"Kalau begitu apakah ada yang ingin kau perlukan disini?" Gerald sepertinya mengerti ada rasa keingintahuanku di sini dan bertanya lagi.

Entah kenapa dia selalu mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranku. Atau memang karena dia sudah berada di alam bawah sadarku, sehingga dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan dan kurasakan?

"Kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku mengetahui apa yang kaupikirkan, itu salah, kau dan aku berbeda. Aku juga belum tentu tahu apa yang ada di keinginanmu. Oleh karena itu lebih baik kau menanyakan padaku. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Memang masih misteri untuk mencari jawaban dari yang dia lakukan, tapi masih termasuk logika jika dia mengatakan dapat mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan dari raut wajahku. Gerald masih ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kusampaikan.

Tapi aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini sebelum penasaran itu

"Sebelum itu..., Apakah Device pendant itu, Stardust. Benar-benar tidak bisa kupakai?"

Aku sangat ingin sekali mencoba memakai Device itu.

"Kau mungkin bisa memakainya, tetapi tidak seperti diriku, kau tidak bisa memakai semua potensial yang ada di Stardust." Gerald menjelaskan tentang potensial.

"Maksudnya dengan potensial?" Apakah aku tidak punya bakat untuk menjadi penyihir seperti mereka?

"Kau sebenarnya bisa memakai, tetapi hanya sebatas, meminjam kekuatan dari Stardust. Selebihnya, kau hanya bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu. Dan janganlah kau berpikir jika kau tidak berbakat, karena aku tahu bahwa manusia mempunyai kelebihannya masing-masing."

Gerald membaca pikiranku lagi, sepertinya dia sangat berbakat sekali jika bisa membaca hati orang, seandainya aku bisa membaca hati dan pikiran orang, mungkin aku bisa mengerti perasaan, keinginan, dan kejujuran mereka tanpa harus melukai hati mereka saat mengungkapkannya dengan jujur.

"Kau tahu Galeth!, mungkin kau berpikir jika mempunyai bakat mengetahui pikiran seseorang adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Tetapi jika bisa begitu, maka yang kau harus tahu, manusia tidak bisa berevolusi, mereka tidak akan berubah!"

Ucapan Gerald membuatku pusing. Filosofinya mulai keluar lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Gerald membalikkan badannya

"Memang, mungkin akan sangat indah saat kita mengetahui pikiran satu sama lain, tetapi apakah kau pernah berpikir, memahami satu sama lain tidak cukup untuk mengubah diri kita?"

Memang, jika seandainya kita mengerti perasaan mereka, belum tentu kita mendapatkan jawabannya atas masalah dan penderitaan yang mereka hadapi, bahkan mungkin hanya dibilang sok tahu, padahal kita tahu bahwa kita pun bisa mendapatkan masalah demikian karena kita adalah makhluk yang sama.

"Karena pada dasarnya, masalah akan memiliki sebab dan akibat, dan sebab juga bagian dari akibat yang ditimbulkan masalah sebelumnya, jika kau hanya memikirkan masalah itu datang darimana, tidak akan pernah selesai, yang perlu kita tinjau adalah akibatnya, bagaimana meminimalisir atau menghilangkan akibatnya saat masalah itu terjadi. Bagaikan dendam, tidak akan pernah terhapuskan jika kita tidak menghilangkan." Gerald melanjutkan percakapannya panjang lebar

"Tetapi, apakah dengan begitu, mengerti satu sama lain tidak akan memberikan hasil?" Aku merasa sangat tidak enak

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, karena dengan mengerti satu sama lain, maka tidak akan terjadinya konflik, justru sangat diperlukan jika harus mengerti satu sama lain, tetapi jika hanya itu saja belum cukup." Gerald melanjutkan lagi.

"Terus maksudmu dengan tidak akan berubah maksudnya apa?" Apakah tidak mungkin berubah dengan mengetahui pikiran satu sama lain.

"Kita beri suatu contoh, jika seandainya suatu kelemahan kita diketahui, Bagaimana cara mengubahnya?"

"Tentu aku akan mencari cara agar kelemahanku tertutupi"

"Tetapi pada akhirnya, caramu akan tetap diketahui seseorang, dan orang itu akan mencari cara untuk tetap bisa mengunggulimu" Licik juga, tetapi memang benar.

"Tapi bukankah itu juga sebaliknya, yang mengungguli juga akan terbaca cara berpikirannya, dan bisa maju juga"

"Itulah masalahnya, saat mereka saling mengetahui kelebihan dan kelemahan satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya tidak ingin berubah, karena pada akhirnya pikiran mereka sudah dicuri, istilahnya, percuma ingin berubah, pada akhirnya dia tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Bagaikan melihat cermin. Kau bisa melihatmu dengan melihat orang yang ada didepanmu."

Aku sempat berpikir demikian, manusia pada instingnya ingin menjadi yang lebih baik, tetapi masalahnya adalah jika bisa mengerti satu sama lain, maka mereka tidak akan ingin berubah lagi karena pada akhirnya mereka akan saling mengerti kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing, tetapi bukankah itu bagus, saling mengerti kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing.

"Sayangnya itulah dunia, tempat ini tidak bisa di rubah dengan hanya mengerti satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya mereka yang tidak mengerti hanya terus berambisi untuk menguasai dunia ini."

Dunia itu kejam, apakah dengan diriku ini bisa mengubah dunia. Ah..., sudah tinggi sekali pikiranku sampai mengubah dunia segala. Padahal aku melewati dunia ini selama diingatanku adalah masa yang menyenangkan, walaupun ada yang jelek juga, karena ingatan diriku yang mungkin mereka benci.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus berubah." Gerald memberiku tujuan

"Berubah?, dengan tidak memahami satu sama lain?" Keinginan Gerald seolah memberikan dampak negatif atas pemahamanku

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya, kau harus berubah dengan memahami satu sama lain, buktikan pada dunia ini, bahwa semua hal tidak bisa dibicarakan hanya dengan logika saja." Gerald melanjutkan maksudnya

Aku akhirnya mengerti. Segala hal yang ada di dunia ini belum tentu berlogika, terkadang kita akan bertemu hal yang tidak logis tetapi ada dan itu nyata.

Tetapi orang selalu memandang bahwa logikalah yang paling masuk akal untuk dijadikan kenyataan, oleh karena itu, dengan berubahnya diriku ini akan memberikan bukti bahwa kita bisa berubah dari hal yang tidak logika.

Banyak orang yang di sana, meminta hal yang harus berlogika, padahal mereka sendiri melakukan hal yang tidak logika, dengan kata lain, melogikan hal yang tidak logika. Jadi, aku harus bisa menidaklogikakan hal yang sudah logika. Ribet juga ternyata.

Dunia ini perlu dirubah, dan perjalananku mungkin masih sangat panjang. Tetapi... Logika kah?, Apakah dunia ini dipenuhi dengan logika?, padahal bukannya kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan logika, lalu apa maksud Gerald menyuruhku membalikkan logika, bukankah memang pada dasarnya mengetahui satu sama lain itu benar, dan sangat penting.

Mereka yang tidak mengerti hanya merasakan apa yang disebut kebencian, tak pernah tahu apa maksud dari teman mereka, menyendiri, tidak pernah bersosialisasi, dan mati pun tidak ada yang peduli. Tetapi jika disebut sebagai bagian dari penghalang evolusi bukankah terlalu berlebihan. Bukannya mengerti satu sama lain juga termasuk dalam evolusi sendiri, dari tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi pengetahuan dengan bersosial. Lalu mengapa dia berpikir demikian?

"Gerald, mungkin kata-katamu benar dengan manusia tidak akan berevolusi, tetapi bukankah mengerti satu sama lain juga termasuk dari evolusi itu sendiri." Aku menanyakan maksud Gerald lagi.

"Tahu apa kamu tentang hal seperti itu, aku sudah membicarakan bahwa itu hanyalah logika. Bukannya aku bilang sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan" Gerald membalas dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tetapi mengetahui satu sama lain juga termasuk berevolusi dan berlogika, mengapa kau menganggap itu bukanlah logika, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu?" Tiba-tiba dia berubah sikap. Ada apa dengannya?

"Apakah kau pikir kalau aku mengerti perasaan mereka, dan mereka mengerti perasaan kita? Apakah mereka akan peduli? Apakah begitu?, TIDAK..., manusia selalu punya Ego, tidak ada yang peduli dengan orang lain selama dirinya puas, dan itu berlaku pula dengan diriku, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai hal seperti itu lagi, biarkan hatiku kosong, karena pada akhirnya hanya bisa diisi dengan kepahitan."

Melihat kekasaran Gerald, aku jadi mengerti, dia sangat membenci hal ini. Apakah pengkhianatan yang terlibat dari masa lalunya?

"Gerald, setidaknya kau mengisi kekosongan di hatimu dengan berteman, setidaknya itu tidak membuatmu sendirian." Aku menyarankan dia untuk berteman lagi mulai dari awal, mungkin dengan begitu, kesalahan dia terhadap para ksatria akan terhapuskan.

"-teman...kah? Kau tahu Galeth, justru permasalahan yang kualami justru berasal dari yang disebut teman!" Gerald menolak saranku dan menghilang tetapi keberadaannya masih ada dan aku masih merasakannya. Tetapi mengetahui dirinya sangat membenci apa yang kukatakan membuatku pasrah saja. Sebenarnya inilah yang selalu kupikirkan. Mengapa dia bersikeras untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya? Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya.

Akhirnya, aku berusaha kembali ke kenyataan. Dunia putih hanyalah tempat untuk mencurahkan diri, tetapi tidak ada artinya jika tempat itu hanya bertemu dia sendirian.

Aku tersenyum dengan kecerian dari 5 orang gadis yang sedang senda gurau. Mereka sangat akrab. Jika aku perempuan, mungkin aku bisa juga bersenda gurau dengan yang lainnya, tetapi aku Laki-laki, juga seorang pengawal, menjaga wibawa juga termasuk prinsipku. Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku tidak pantas merasakan kesenangan yang mereka alami, mungkin itulah yang dialami Gerald, faktor status membuat dirinya menjauhi orang lain. Tetapi aku berbeda, aku bisa merasakan kesenangan mereka selama mereka senang.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku, Nanoha menarik tanganku dan mengajak ngobrol juga memperkenalkan diriku kepada Arisa dan Suzuka agar lebih kenal lagi, Hayate mulai menjelaskan tentang keadaanku yang di buat-buat. Dan juga ksatria ke-5 Hayate, tetapi aku agak malu juga walaupun aku yang memintanya.

"Tetapi Hayate..., Bukankah kau menganggap ksatriamu adalah anggota keluargamu?" Fate bertanya.

"Yup, semuanya anggota keluargaku, bahkan Galeth pun sudah kuanggap Adikku sendiri."

Aku sangat tersentuh dengan tanggapannya saat dia menjelaskan itu ke yang lainnya. Pertemanan yang kurasakan menjadi kekeluargaan yang sangat mengagumkan. Tetapi Adik...

"Adik..., tunggu sebentar umur kita memang tidak beda jauh, tetapi..." aku berhenti, sesuatu ada yang menghalang omonganku menjadi berhenti.

"Tetapi...? tidak ada tapi-tapi-an, aku adalah kepala keluarga ini jadi kau harus menurut." Hayate langsung memotong disaat aku berhenti berpendapat dengan sombong sedikit.

"Iya...kakak" aku sedikit kesal, tetapi yang kurasakan adalah penasaran, apa yang membuat ku berhenti bicara tadi.

"Aku adalah diriku yang sudah tidak ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu." Maka aku harus bisa menempatkan diriku di masa depan dan memulai hidup baru. Jadi mungkin kalau aku dianggap adik bagi Hayate jadi tidak masalah.

Mereka tertawa cekikikan saat aku hanya patuh saja, tetapi aku tetap senang. Anggap saja bahwa candaan ini bisa membuat damai, karena aku menyadari para ksatria lainnya tersenyum senang.

Mereka berlima berangkat, memang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah sepertinya menyenangkan, tetapi Hayate, Fate, Arisa dan Suzuka ada piket pagi, jadinya mereka menuju tempat pemberhentian Angkutan Umum. Aku hanya bisa mengantar mereka sampai di tempat pemberhentian, ya karena aku tidak punya uang, ya dikarenakan aku memang tidak disuruh Hayate untuk menemaninya setiap saat, jadi dia tidak memberiku biaya untuk kendaraan umum, karena yang memegang biaya adalah Shamal untuk sementara. Dan juga mereka telah membelikanku baju..., aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi.

Tetapi tempatnya ramai, melewati tempat yang berdesakan cukup sulit, aku berusaha memberi jalan untuk mereka agar dapat tempat. Tetapi keegoisan orang dewasa hanya memberikan tempat di angkutan umum penuh. Tempat yang tersisa hanya bisa dipakai untuk 4 orang.

Nanoha memaksa yang lain untuk berangkat duluan, karena dia tidak ada piket pagi, tetapi mereka tidak terima saran dari Nanoha, perdebatan dimulai. Fate agak sedih karena Nanoha tidak bisa ikut menaiki Bus.

Tetapi Bus tidak bisa menunggu lama, akhirnya Nanoha langsung meninggalkan mereka di dalam Bus. Hayate akhirnya meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaga Nanoha sampai ke Sekolah. Aku tidak bisa menolak, lebih tepatnya tidak mau menolak. Perintah Nona Hayate adalah pasti. Walaupun sebenarnya Awkward, berjalan berduaan sama gadis. Dan tunggu, mengapa bisa berbeda hari piket untuk Nanoha?

"Sebenarnya aku ada piket juga hari ini. Tetapi guru memintaku untuk membantu bawa barang kemarin, sehingga jatah piket hari ini diganti tugas kemarin."

Aku mengerti keadaannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tetap ingin melakukan piket. Sambil mengobrol dan bercengkrama. Itulah yang kutunggu. Tetapi, dengan melihat kondisi tadi, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Nanoha agak kecewa dengan kejadian tadi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak membuat hal yang buruk selama perjalanan.

Bus berangkat meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian di Halte bus, dengan terpaksa kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke Sekolah jalan kaki. Awkward sekali, harus berjalan sekitar 5 km ke Sekolah. Dan perjalanan hanya dilakukan secara diam diri, harus ada yang memulai percakapan agar bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Nanoha-"

"Galeth-kun..."

Kami memanggil satu sama lain secara bersamaan. Dan tertawa kecil

"Hihihi, Kau duluan Nanoha-san." Aku mempersilahkan Nanoha untuk membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu."

"Galeth-kun, kalau boleh tanya, bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu sama Hayate?" Kalau orang awam mungkin berpikir kalau pertanyaan ini romantis. Tapi sepertinya Nanoha tidak menanyakan tentang aku suka atau bagaimana. Atau ada opsi lain, kemungkinan aku yang gak sadar kalau pertanyaan ini sebenarnya romantis. Walaupun begitu, aku hanya menghormati dan mengagumi Hayate karena sudah menolong nyawaku.

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya saat itu aku pingsan dan saat aku sadar, kak Hayate sudah berada di sisiku, atau lebih tepatnya aku terbangun di rumahnya"

Baru 2 hari aku di sana, tapi aku terasa sudah melewati banyak hal. Dan itu sudah sangat kurasakan. Dan juga, panggilan kakak untuk Hayate harus kubiasakan.

"Saatku terbangun, aku merasa bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan kak Hayate, berkat dirinya aku mungkin masih bisa hidup, walaupun saat itu aku masih terluka." Aku melanjutkan ceritaku ke Nanoha

"Saat itu kau terluka?" pertanyaan Nanoha mulai membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dia berpikir sendiri.

"Ya, tetapi sekarang sudah baikan, oh ya aku mau bertanya, apakah kau penyihir juga seperti kak Hayate?" aku bertanya walaupun sebenarnya itu rahasia.

"Eh.. apa, oh ya..." Nanoha terlalu fokus dengan ceritaku tadi. Padahal menurutku itu biasa saja.

"Ya, kau benar, ini Partnerku, Raising Heart" Nanoha memperlihatkan Raising Heart kepadaku.

"Greetings" Raising Heart menyapaku dalam bahasa inggris

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tidak kaget dengan kami para penyihir?" Nanoha sepertinya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya diriku agak mengerti tentang menjadi penyihir" aku menjelaskan, tetapi sebenarnya yang bisa untuk sekarang adalah Gerald, bukan diriku.

"Heee, Apakah kau punya semacam device?"

Nanoha memintaku memperlihatkan Device yang kupunya, aku memperlihatkan pendantku, Stardust.

"Waaah, hebat."

Aku hanya menjelaskan singkat saja. Tentang apa yang kutahu dari pendant ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau tanya juga Nanoha-san, pertemuanmu pertamakali dengan kak Hayate bagaimana?" aku penasaran dengan bagaimana pertemanan mereka dimulai.

"Menyenangkan, tetapi menyedihkan juga." Nanoha menjawab dengan muka murung

"Maaf, kayaknya pertanyaanku menyakitkan" aku tidak tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka dimulai dengan hal yang menyedihkan.

"Ah tidak, bukan berarti menyedihkan sekali, hanya saja pertemuan kami berasal dari ketidakmampuan kami untuk mengerti satu sama lain" Nanoha melanjutkan alasannya

"Mengerti satu sama lain?" aku penasaran

Nanoha menceritakan kejadiam 2 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana pertemuan mereka dan menjelaskan konflik yang terjadi. Dimulai dari kutukan yang dialami Hayate sehingga dia lumpuh, para Ksatria yang diam-diam mengumpulkan energi dari Linker Core para penyihir untuk mengisi halaman buku langit malam, juga pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah sakit dan mengetahui bahwa Hayate adalah pemilik dari buku langit malam dan juga ksatria lainnya yang berada di dekat Hayate.

Aku akhirnya mengerti, pertemuan mereka, tak kusangka bahwa pertemuan mereka dengan ksatria adalah sebagai musuh. Dan aku merasakannya, Gadis seperti mereka sudah melewati berbagai banyak hal.

"Tetapi nanoha-san, Bagaimana kau menyikapinya? Bagaimana kau menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian hadapi?" aku ingin tahu apa mereka yang mereka lakukan, mungkin bisa juga untuk menghadapi masalahku dengan Signum dan lainnya.

"...Kami bertarung..!" Mereka meninggapi permasalahan dengan pertarungan, aku terkejut.

"Saat itu, aku ingin sekali menghentikan pertarungan, dan menginginkan mereka mendengar omonganku, bahkan walaupun harus dikatakan sang iblis" Nanoha menjawab dengan kepalanya menoleh ke-atas.

"Tetapi Nanoha..., dari pertarungan, Apakah kalian bisa menghentikan masalah kalian ? Bukankah hanya menimbulkan kepahitan lebih lagi? Dan lagi jika mereka musuhmu bukankah kalian harus mengalahkannya? Aku tahu ini egois, tetapi jika kau tidak bisa memikirkan dirimu, Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan orang lain?"

"Galeth-kun. Kau tahu, jika musuhnya musuhku adalah temanku, apakah temannya temanku adalah musuhku?"

"..." aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Itulah yang kurasakan, mereka semua adalah temanku, semuanya sudah kuanggap temanku, maka aku pun ingin mereka memahamiku sebagai teman. Rasa sakit mereka, penderitaan mereka, sangat kurasakan sampai aku mungkin akan menggila, mempunyai seseorang yang berharga, dan hanya bisa diselamatkan hanya melewati pertarungan. bertarung saat itu memang Cuma satu-satunya jalan. Tetapi-"

"Tetapi...?" aku penasaran.

"Keajaiban itu ada dan pasti ada."

"Keajaiban...?" aku bertanya-tanya dengan keajaiban yang mereka dapatkan.

"Saat itu program pertahanan Buku kegelapan mulai rusak, dan Hayate diambil alih oleh master program, Reinforce Eins. Hayate memberontak dari keinginan Reinforce, saat itulah Hayate menyadarkan keinginannya bukanlah keinginan yang dipikirkan Reinforce. Saat itulah kejaiban muncul, do'a kami mencapai langit, air mata kami seakan berubah menjadi cahaya dan pelangi, malam panjang yang kami lewati pun berakhir. Semua itu dilalui dengan keinginan masing-masing."

Nanoha melewati banyak hal saat pertemuan mereka dengan Hayate. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan tentang keberadaan Reinforce Eins. Tetapi mendengar cerita Nanoha, aku jadi yakin bahwa mungkin akan terjadi kesedihan dari cerita itu. Mungkin aku mengurungkan penasaranku, karena terkadang, lebih baik menjadi rahasia.

"Apakah kau penasaran dengan keberadaan Reinforce Eins, Galeth-kun?"

"Eh, tunggu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Penasaranku sepertinya selalu ketahuan.

"Hanya tebak saja, biasanya orang pasti bertanya tentang keberadaan sesuatu hal, jika dia sudah tidak ada." Nanoha bisa mengerti rasa penasaranku.

Ini berlogika, tidak seperti Gerald yang selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Memang benar, aku penasaran, tetapi tidak jadi, karena perpisahan itu menyedihkan karena biasa menjadi akhir dari cerita, apalagi jika secara diam-diam."

Walaupun aku penasaran, lebih baik aku tidak tahu.

"Eh, Tunggu, mengapa kau tahu kalau dia diam-diam?"

Sekarang giliranku yang bisa menebak ceritanya. Orang yang akan berpisah tidak ingin diketahui agar tidak adanya kesedihan di hatinya, atau dia gak kuat saat melihat kesedihan orang tersebut.

"Tebak saja, jadi benar?"

"Memang benar, tetapi perpisahan itu ketahuan Hayate, dan saat itu Hayate berusaha menghentikan kepergian Reinforce. Tetapi Galeth-kun, kau salah dalam suatu hal, memang perpisahan itu menyedihkan, tetapi itu bukanlah akhir, itu adalah awal yang baru."

"Awal-kah?"

Awal yang baru, sesuatu yang baru sudah dimulai, pertemanan mereka dan lainnya, semua sudah dimulai, dan mereka memulainya dengan keinginan mereka untuk mengerti satu sama lain.

Tak terasa perjalanan kami sudah mau selesai. Gedung sekolah mulai terlihat lagi. Kulihat Hayate dan yang lain sedang berada di depan Gerbang menunggu Nanoha dengan wajah ceria dan melambaikan tangan. Nanoha membalas mereka dengan melambaikan tangannya juga.

Mengerti satu sama lain..kah? sepertinya akan menjadi perubahan yang baru. Tetapi aku akan memulai dari orang yang ada didalam diriku ini.

Cerita Nanoha membuatku hatiku terbuka, semua hal yang berakhir akan mempunyai awal yang baru. Oleh karena itu, aku akan akhiri semua ini, semua kesedihan ini, apapun caranya.

Untuk pertama, aku bersiap-siap untuk balik ke kediaman Hayate dan bersiap untuk mengurus kediamannya seperti biasa. Hayate mengucapkan terima kasih karena menjaga Nanoha selama perjalanan, walaupun aku tahu, penjagaanku tidak dibutuhkan karena Nanoha lebih berpengalaman.

Aku akan mendapatkan uang transport untuk balik. Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat saku, tetapi aku menolaknya dengan halus. Hayate untuk menggunakan uangnya untuk keperluannya, apalagi karena aku bertaruh bahwa kegiatan di sekolah mulai berat, akan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga hingga mungkin akan sangat mencapekkan. Lagipula aku juga berjalan sendiri saat mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah kemarin. Walaupun awalnya dia protes, tetapi protesnya akhirnya reda karena dia tidak bisa berdebat lebih banyak lagi dikarenakan sekolah mau dimulai. Semua sangat indah saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang.

Tetapi semua berubah saat orang itu, yang menyebut dirinya Luna, entah apa maksudnya membuat ulah. Saat kutanyakan ke Hayate tentang Luna, dia tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang dirinya, padahal Gerald hanya bisa melupakan kejadian yang hanya bisa dilupakan dalam beberapa menit. Walaupun berdebat dengan para wolkenritter saat itu, maka aku hanya bisa bilang untuk tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kejadian saat itu dan meminta Gerald untuk diam-diam menghapus ingatannya. Serangan entah datang darimana-mana. Oleh karena itu aku harus terus bersiaga.

Perjalanan balik dimulai lagi, dan aku memulai perjalanan dengan keadaan senang. Hatiku berdebar-debar dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tetapi, pandanganku mulai berkabur. Kesadaranku mulai hilang, tubuhku melemas dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Saat sadar aku sudah di tempat biasa dalam diriku. Saat itu juga Gerald mengunuskan pedang ke arahku. Pedang yang dipakainya saat bertahan dari serangan Luna. Aku kaget dengan kelakuan dia, Apa yang dia lakukan dengan menghunuskan pedang ke arahku?. Dia seolah menantangku.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya maksud dari yang dia lakukan.

"Sudah jelaskan, kita akan bertarung."

"Apa alasan kita bertarung?"

"Kau sudah mendengar cerita Nanoha kan, dia bertarung sebelum menjadi teman."

"Jadi saat ini kita bukan teman?"

"Hooo, sejak kapan aku bilang temanmu, aku sepertinya salah saat memberi tahumu, ucapanku, semuanya sepertinya sangat kusesali, buat apa aku menasihatimu?. Semua yang kuucapkan ke dirimu semuanya adalah kebodohan yang kulakukan."

"Kebodohan?"

"Hmm, kau pura-pura bodoh, atau kau memang bodoh, semua yang ku ucapkan ke dirimu adalah kebodohan yang kulakukan di masa lalu."

"Terus mengapa kau terus memberiku nasihat bodoh itu. keyakinan, perubahan, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Entah, mungkin melihat potensi dirimu untuk apa yang ku lakukan seharusnya adalah benar, ataukah membuatmu merasakan dosa yang telah kulakukan?"

"KAU! Jadi selama ini kita bukan teman? Apa maksudmu dengan kau adalah diriku, apa maksudmu dengan berwajah sama denganku? APAAA?" niatnya mulai keluar. Tetapi aku masih tidak bisa memercayai ini.

"Hmm, hihihi, HAHAHAHA. Ya, aku melakukannya agar kau mengetahui bahwa yang kaulakuan tidak pernah membuat hal yang baru, yang kaulakukan hanya mengulang kejadian yang sama berkali-kali."

"Kalau begitu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hmmm, aku sudah memberitahu bukan?, aku adalah GERALD, Greed, Envy, Refuse, Ambitious, Liar, Despair. Kebalikan dari namamu yang mempunyai makna positive, aku adalah program yang mempunyai makna Negative." Semuanya bermakna dosa.

"Despair? Apakah kau kebalikan dari namaku yang disebut harapan?"

"Pastinya. Jadi, bertarung? atau kau menyerah dan mati?."

"Bukankah kalau aku mati, kau juga akan mati."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak peduli dengan tubuh ini. Jadi jangan berharap banyak, dasar manusia. Idealisme yang kaupunya adalah palsu."

"Tetapi, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa asli tak bisa dikalahkan dengan yang palsu."

"Hmm, kita lihat saja" Gerald menunjukkan Aura yang mengerikan, Pedang Stardust berubah menjadi kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

Entah apakah aku bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Tetapi jika ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk bisa mengubah diriku juga. Nyawa pun akan menjadi taruhannya. Pertarungan dimulai, aku memakai Stardust copy-an juga untuk menyeimbangkan serangan, walaupun potensinya tidak penuh.

"UGHH, GAH" tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjulur ke tubuhku. Inikah jika orang yang bukan pemiliknya memakai dengan paksa. Dan juga Stardust ini hanyalah copy-an.

"Itulah yang kau rasakan jika memakai yang bukan milikmu" dia membuat wajah sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak akan goyah lagi, aku akan menghancurkanmu, dan mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini."

Gerald mulai menyerang.

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa memakai tangan dan kakiku untuk pertahanan diriku. Stardust tidak bisa beraksi satu sama lain. Sejak awal, stardust hanya bisa dipakai dirinya.

Tubuhku hanya bisa menerima tebasan dari pedangnya. Aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Tetapi rasa penasaranku melebihi rasa sakit di tubuhku. Rasa penasaran dan kebencian yang kubuat berdasarkan dari ucapan dia, tetapi rasanya sakit. Mempunyai sesuatu dosa yang kekal tetapi tidak di mengerti. membuatku merasakan keputusasaan yang luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu, Mengapa kau ada di dalam diriku, Mengapa...?, padahal kau hanya sebuah program, Bukankah yang memprogrammu adalah diriku? Bukankah kau harusnya menjadi tangan kananku?"

"Yaa, memang seharusnya aku adalah program, tetapi dirimu membuatku merasakan apa itu namanya perasaan, itulah dirimu."

"Dan juga, jangan salah... aku bukanlah tangan kananmu, tetapi hanya pengamat, aku hanya diprogram jika kau sampai melakukan kehancuran, maka aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menghancurkanmu." Gerald mulai menyerangku balik.

"Terus Mengapa kau menyerangku? Apakah aku berbuat yang pantas kau serang?"

"Memang kau belum melakukan apapun, tetapi kau sudah punya niat!"

"Niat...? Selama ini kulakukan adalah melakukan yang kau minta, kau memotivasikan aku, kau memberiku semangat, dan aku menjalankan kehidupanku karena sesuai dengan tingkah laku yang seharusnya. Apakah berubah, mempunyai keinginan, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain adalah sesuatu hal yang salah? Bukankah kau yang mengajarkan pada diriku, dan rubahlah dunia ini."

"Karena itulah, kebodohanku untuk memotivasimu, kau merasa itu masuk akal, tetapi kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang amat menyedihkan, Aku mempunyai hati, dan memintamu sesuai hatiku, tetapi, aku bodoh, padahal aku hanya disuruh mengawasimu, tetapi aku malah membuat sesuatu yang menyebabkan putaran nasib, bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Kau akan merasakan keputusasaan yang besar!"

"JADI, RASAKAN KEGELAPAN KEPUTUSASAAN YANG DIBUAT OLEHMU INI"

Gerald, Aku tak mengerti maksud dia. Tetapi, melihat dia tak memikirkan rasa keinginan orang lain, hanya memanfaatkannya, dan setelah itu menjebaknya. Aku hanya bisa membencinya.

"Mengapa, mengapa, MENGAPAA...!" aku kesal, benar-benar kesal.

Aku merasa dipermainkan, semuanya yang kulakukan adalah kebodohan dari seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai temanku sendiri. Aku kehilangan semua harapan, tidak bisa tertawa, kelakuanku penuh dengan kontradiksi, tidak bisa menghibur, bahkan diriku sendiri tak bisa kuhibur, hati dan ingatanku kosong. Semua serasa tidak ada gunanya. Apakah benar namaku Galeth? Apakah diriku adalah sumber harapan. Apakah perbuatanku pada akhirnya hanya akan merusak? Apakah aku tidak pantas mempunyai kehormatan? semua cahaya dalam hidupku sirna.

Ruangan itu mulai gelap dan gelap, sehingga hampir tidak ada cahaya lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya merasakan keputusasaan yang luar biasa? Itulah mengapa kau tidak mempercayai orang lain! semua kau anggap musuh! tidak ada teman untukmu, saat itu kau berusaha untuk memahami orang lain. Tetapi disaat yang sama, orang lain kecewa saat semua rahasianya terbongkar, padahal kau hanya ingin mengerti dirinya."

Dia mengungkit masa laluku, dia tidak pernah menceritakannya, tetapi selalu mengungkitnya.

"Karena itu kau berpikir bahwa memahami satu sama lain adalah hal yang konyol, menganggap bahwa itu bukanlah dari sesuatu perubahan, tidak ada keinginan lagi saat kau merasakan keputusasaan tersebut, tetapi kau masih berharap dengan sangat bodoh, kau merasa bahwa jika dirimu yang lain bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya, maka selama ini yang kau lakukan tidak sia-sia, itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya, masih berharap bodoh, memprogramku untuk berpikir dan bisa membawamu ke jalan yang dia lalui dengan mereset ingatanmu."

Diriku yang dulu. Apakah seputus-asa itukah diriku?

"Mengakhiri semua kesedihan ini, JANGAN BERCANDA. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir, bahkan sejarah pun tidak akan pernah berubah, sepertinya lebih baik mengalir seperti air tenang. Karena memaksakan diri, maka kau akan menguap dan menjadi hilang, bukan lagi bagian dari sesuatu yang seharusnya."

"TERUS KENAPA?, semuanya bukankah penuh pengorbanan, dan lagi mengapa kau tidak turut saja pada perintah Diriku, bukankah seharusnya kau bisa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, bukankah kau juga punya hati dan emosi. Aku bertanya-tanya, Apa yang diinginkan dari diriku?"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Dia diciptakan untuk mempunyai pemikiran agar sejalan dengan diriku yang dulu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, karena itulah dia bodoh, menganggap bahwa jika aku punya hati dan emosi maka bisa mengerti pemikiran dia, padahal dirinya dibenci oleh banyak orang" sesuai dengan penglihatan itu.

Tetapi, semua omongannya hanya membuatku merasa kesakitan, rasa sakit di dada, membuat ku ingin menghancurkan duniaku yang penuh dengan kontradiksi ini. karena semua orang selalu ingin berpendapat berbeda.

Kegelapan yang pekat, diriku dirasakan oleh rasa amarah yang begitu dalam, tanganku mulai bergetar, semua perasaan yang kurasakan akhirnya musnah. Tidak ada lagi yang ada dalam ingatanku, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan abadi.

" **I'm the Eternal Dusk"**

" **Always Embrace the Blackened Sun"**

" **But never gain an Answer and Truth"**

" **looking down to bottom of The Land"**

" **Never Trust anything, and Never be trusted"**

" **Fight Alone and never be understood by other"**

" **So, I Callforth..., Sunblaze"**

" **Sunblaze, Generated"**

"GERALDDDDDD" Aku menyerang Gerald dengan Sunblaze.

Stardust dan Sunblaze saling beradu satu sama lain. Gerald menyerangku tidak segan-segan. Suara pedang yang tidak berhenti. Tetapi karena kurangnya pengalaman maka aku terhempas, tetapi tidak sama sekali membuat diriku menyerah. Mungkin karena Aku sangat putus asa, sehingga hanya melawan Geald lah satu-satunya keinginanku.

Aku yang merasa tidak ada keyakinan untuk kembali lagi sudah dipenuhi oleh kontradiksinya sendiri.

Kegelapan sudah mencapai titik maksimum, tidak bisa dilihat. Kesempatan itu dipakai olehku untuk melangsukan serangan balik dan memulai serangan beruntun. Semua serangan itu membuat Gerald kewalahan.

Dan diakhiri sebuah tusukan pedang yang menusuk perut Gerald.

"Huaaagghhh" Gerald tertusuk.

Pertarungan berakhir tragis. "Haha, padahal tidak punya kekuatan, akhirnya dengan menjual jati dirinya, kau menghabisiku. Hhh.. "

Nafasnya tersenggal.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kemenangan ini, asal bisa menghancurkanmu, sudah cukup bagiku."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan dirimu? kau sudah mengalahkanku, toh dirimu juga akan mati!"

"Mati?, bodoh, keseimbangan ini sudah tak ada hubungan dengan diriku, selama aku hidup, semua ambisiku akan ku kerahkan. Bahkan jika tubuh ini adalah halangannya."

"Hooo, hebat juga, orang yang sudah berada di jalan kegelapan biasanya akan tersiksa dengan yang namanya ambisi. Ya sudahlah..."

"Hoi, sebelum mati, ceritakan dulu, ingatanku juga hubunganku dengan yang lainnya"

"Heee, masih...penasaran. Hahaha, bukan salahku kalau aku menceritakan ini ya!" dia menyeringai seolah ini adalah permainan yang sudah dia rencanakan.

Gerald menceritakan hal yang tak terduga. Semua ini terhubung, yang membuatku tidak terima dari kenyataan ini. tetapi semua ucapannya menarik pelatuk ingatanku. Adanya kelompok yang disebut sebagai Arcana Rebellion, dan pengkhianatanku terhadap mereka. Juga sampai pertemuan awalku sama Hayate. tetapi...

L.E.T.H., keluargaku, dan aku mengkhianati mereka dengan alasan yang begitu hina, diriku ini terlalu bodoh, bodoh sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka, aku merasa semua ingatan ini hanyalah manipulasi dari Gerald, tetapi...

"Bohong, kau bohong, ITU BOHONG"

"Bohong?, kau sendiri saja yang meminta ceritaku. Sisanya kau sendiri yang mencari tahu."

"GERALD, SIALAN KAUUU...!"

Aku berusaha untuk menghajarnya. Pukulanku hanya membuat dia terluka di wajahnya, tetapi dia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuatku kesal, aku berusaha menghajarnya hinga tubuhnya mulai transparan dan akhirnya menghilang tiada sisa.

Melihat dia menghilang aku hanya menunduk. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, inikah... ke-putus-asa-an.


	4. Interlude 1

Hal yang dirahasiakan, apakah harus dirahasiakan?, Aku tidak tahu apa pun yang kuharus lakukan. Aku ingin mempercayai temanku, tetapi jika rahasia ini akan merusak hubungan kita, dan membuat kekhawatiran yang mengakibatkan rusaknya hubungan pertemanan kita. Maka, oleh karena itu...

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Another story : mirai to ai no kiseki, hajimarimasu

Interlude 1 : Ikatan dan mimpi

Waktu sudah menunjukkan istirahat siang

Aku merasa murung sedikit, dan khawatir dengan Galeth, tetapi aku percaya dia baik-baik saja.

Nanoha yang tadi bersama Galeth sepertinya juga merasa murung. Aku menanyakan sesuatu ke Nanoha. Karena aku penasaran, mereka berjalan bersama membicarakan apa saja.

"Nanoha…, tadi kau bercerita apa saja dengan Galeth?"

"…anu Hayate-chan, aku hanya menceritakan masa lalu dan tengan pengertian memahami satu sama lain."

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. …Tetapi kalau menceritakan masa lalu, …apakah jangan-jangan?

"Jangan-jangan, kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu ya?"

"Maafkan aku Hayate-chan, tetapi dia sebegitu penasaran, dan sepertinya punya masalah yang berkaitan dengan hal itu"

Masalah yang mirip dengan masa lalu.

"Nanoha, mengapa kau tahu? Dan memangnya apa masalah dari Galeth?"

"Hanya kurasakan saja, tetapi dia terlihat kurang dipercayai, aku melihat mukanya murung saat dia ingin mengetahui pertemuan pertama kita. Walaupun hanya perasaanku saja. Tetapi apakah ada yang aneh dengan pertemuan kalian. Karena pertemuan pertama kalian itu di saat adanya penyerangan kemarin di sektor B bukan?"

Gawat, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Karena memang sengaja kurahasiakan, laporan pun kutulis dengan biasa saja. Tetapi jika begini, maka Galeth dianggap sebagai saksi dan keberadaan dia akan dirahasiakan oleh pusat. Jika hanya jadi saksi, tidak apa-apa, tetapi jika Tersangka? dia akan dihukum sesuai dengan kerusakan yang terjadi. Tetapi aku percaya dia bukanlah dalangnya. Sepertinya…, aku harus percaya dengan Nanoha dan Fate.

Aku menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang kejadian kemarin. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah, tetapi aku meminta mereka untuk menolongku. Tetapi...

PLAKKKK...

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipiku

"Padahal, aku sangat khawatir. Tetapi mengapa kau tidak mempercayai kami. apakah kami tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Padahal kita ini adalah teman, apa karena kau masih membenci kami karena kejadian dulu, karena kami bermusuhan sama wolkenritter?"

Nanoha menamparku dan meninggalkan aku dengan wajah sedih.

Fate melihat kejadian itu mulai mengejar Nanoha.

"Nanoha, tunggu"

Aku tahu bahwa dengan menyembunyikan hal ini akan memperparah situasi. Tetapi aku tidak ingin ada masalah. Apakah aku salah? aku mempercayai mereka. Tetapi aku takut bahwa mereka akan menanggapi hal yang negatif. Aku memang tidak mengerti sistem di TSAB, karena baru mengikuti program Trainee.

Kemurunganku mulai meningkat. Akhirnya aku ingin ke Atap sekolah, merenung untuk mendinginkan kepala dan mencari solusi yang terbaik. Aku mencari tempat untuk merenung, dibalik pintu atap sekolah. Semua pikiranku kacau. Rasanya tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kuperbaiki.

Di saat itu pula, aku berusaha mengistirahatkan diri. Semula aku hanya ingin memejamkan mata hanya untuk beberapa menit saja. Tetapi kesadaranku mulai menipis. Aku memejamkan mata dan akhirnya tidur terlelap.

Rasanya memang aku sangat bersalah dengan apa yang kulakukan kemarin. Tetapi memang itu seharusnya rahasia. Masalahnya adalah aku merahasiakan itu kepada Nanoha, seolah aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku ketakutan, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu Galeth bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya? padahal aku tidak mengenal raganya. Apakah jiwanya yang berhubungan? Serasa seperti jiwa kami terhubung

"AAAAAHHHHH, mengapa pikiranku gak jelas begini?"

Mukaku memerah.

Tentu saja, serasa seperti ada perasaanku dengan dirinya.

Aku terbangun. Dan berusaha mulai balik, tetapi...

 **Clack, Clack**

Pintu terkunci, saat itu mulai mendung, aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pelajaran kelima sudah dimulai.

Gawat, kemungkinan besar, karena guru sudah melihat awan mulai mendung, dia mengunci pintunya, agar tidak ada murid yang keluar...

"NANOHA, FATE, ALISA, SUZUKA, SENSEI, SEMUANYA…!" aku memanggil mereka

Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Air Hujan mulai mendatangi dan membahasi tubuhku. Tubuhku mulai kedinginan serasa membeku.

Aku berusaha untuk membuka Pintu, tetapi tidak mempan. Ahirnya, aku berusaha memakai sihirku. Walaupun ada larangan untuk memakai sihir jika tidak diperlukan.

Aku berusaha untuk mengaktifkan sihirku. Tetapi...

"Mengapa…? Mengapa tidak aktif...?"

Aku tidak bisa menggunakan Schwertkreuz.

Tidak bisa sama sekali, semua tubuhku lemah. Dan juga ada yang aneh Tanganku mulai menghitam. Aku tidak percaya bahwa TSAB memberikan limiter seperti ini.

"Reinforce…, apakah ini adalah efek lain kutukan buku?"

Aku tidak percaya kalau ini kutukan dari buku itu. Karena kalau benar, maka pengorbanan Reinforce akan sia-sia. Aku berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu.

"FATE, NAnohaaaaa..." kesadaranku mulai menipis.

Kehitamaan sudah menjalar tubuhku, dan keluar rasa sakit. Perihnya sampai aku tidak bisa menjerit. Aku yang tidak kuat menahan rasa perih ini, tidak bisa bertahan untuk sadarlagi.

Aku bermimpi di mana aku bertemu Reinforce. Dia terlihat sedih. Aku berusaha menggapainya tetapi tidak sampai. Aku terjatuh di jurang, jurang akan rasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai siapapun. Tangan keluar dari jurang, aku berusaha untuk menggapainya, tetapi tangan itu bagaikan ilusi. Tidak bisa kugapai.

"HAYATE-CHAN, MENGAPA...? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI KAMI?"

Suara Nanoha melewati telingaku. Aku berusaha untuk menutupi telingaku tetapi sia-sia.

"SUDAHLAH NANOHA, DIA MEMANG BUKAN TEMAN KITA. APA GUNANYA TEMAN KALAU MEREKA TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI KITA!"

Sekarang suara Fate. Aku mulai menggila. Aku berusaha menutupi mataku, telingaku.

Saat aku melakukannya. Kegelapan pekat mulai berdatangan. Aku serasa di suatu tempat yang tidak ada satupun cahaya. Hanyalah kegelapan.

Walaupun aku membuka mata dan telingaku, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Nafasku mulai sesak.

kesalahan ini aku pikir murah, tetapi ternyata harganya sangat mahal sekali.

"Walaupun kau berusaha tegar, adakalanya kau harus menangis untuk menjadi lebih tegar lagi."

Aku mengenal sekali suara itu, aku mendatangi suara itu dan memeluknya...

"REINFORCE...Hiks…hiks…. HUWAAAAA" aku berusaha memeluk sang wanita yang berada di pelukanku. Tangisanku keluar begitu kencang, seolah keajaiban mulai datang.

Reinforce mengelus rambutku. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa keajaiban mulai muncul.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya hingga air mata ini keluar.

"Reinforce..., jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Maaf…, tetapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Mengapa kau berbicara demikian? aku tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang baik. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergianmu."

Aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya, walaupun hati ini mengatakan bahwa aku harus tegar, tetapi rasa rinduku masih belum bisa membuat hatiku menerima akan kepergiannya.

"Wahai tuanku. walaupun kau tidak bisa menerimanya, kau harus selalu tegar."

Aku memang sudah dibuat tegar, Nanoha dan Fate sudah menemaniku di saat aku sedih, dan mereka menyemangatiku. Saat kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa, bukan berarti perpisahan, itu adalah awal yang baru. Karena itu bagiku, aku harus tetap berjuang untuk tidak mengalami kesedihan itu lagi. Tetapi...

"Memang, karena aku mempunyai teman yang bisa membuatku tegar, Tetapi aku sudah mengkhianati mereka, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Wahai Tuanku, bukankah kau sudah pernah berkata padaku, bahwa kita ini sama, kesepian, juga sedih, tidak punya kekuatan jika sendirian. Karena itu, bukankah kepercayaan juga diperlukan, kau percaya bahwa Nanoha dan Fate adalah temanmu, kau percaya para ksatria adalah keluargamu. Semua berawal dari kepercayaan."

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi..."

"Waktu itu… engkau juga memintaku untuk tidak melupakan satu hal, bahwa kau adalah majikanku, dan menuruti permintaanmu, itu jugalah bagian dari kepercayaan. Kau juga sudah menganggapku sebagai keluarga sendiri. Maka dari itu..."

"AKU TAHU ITU, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharus lakukan agar dapat kepercayaan mereka lagi." Aku memotongnya karena aku sedang putus asa

Reinforce tersenyum.

"Buatlah kepercayaan baru, kau bisa menjalin persahabatan, jika kau ingin dipercaya Nanoha, maka kau harus percayalah sama dia."

"Tetapi aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya dengan mengkhianatinya! Bagaimana caraku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan baru?"

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan kepercayaan, maka setidaknya kau harus percaya bahwa dia akan memaafkanmu, selama kau meminta maaf dengan tulus."

Reinforce mulai menghilang.

"Maaf tuanku, sepertinya keberadaanku sudah mulai menghilang. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku harus melakukan perpisahan ini kedua kalinya." Dia memulai perpisahan yang begitu cepat.

"Ah, Reinforce, tunggu..."

Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan tentang 3 hal, Tanganku yang menghitam, jeritan dari seseorang yang kudengar di kegelapan ini, dan adanya pertemuan ini yang selanjutnya, tetapi…

"Ah Tidak..., Aku tidak apa-apa, aku percaya bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti dan aku pasti bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari kebimbanganku ini."

Reinforce tersenyum. Perpisahan mereka berakhir dengan ketenangan.

Aku punya keyakinan baru. Walaupun kertas itu sudah rusak, kau bisa mendaur ulang kembali menjadi kertas. Maka aku harus bisa mendaur ulang kepercayaan yang sudah rusak ini, menjadi hubungan yang baru dan lebih kuat bersama diriku dan yang lainnya.

Setitik cahaya mulai kelihatan, aku mulai menuju ke sana, dan...

"Hayate-chan, Hayate-chan...!"

Suara membangunkan tidurku.

Aku mulai sadar, diriku berada di ruang UKS, kulihat mereka ber-4 mencemaskan diriku. Dan senang saat aku siuman.

"Mou, jangan pernah bikin cemas lagi hayate-chan" Fate menegurku.

Badanku kembali segar. Kutukan yang berada di tanganku menghilang. Aku berpikir, tidak mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Nacht, sistem pertahanan yang rusak itu.

Dia membuat master program menyerap kehidupanku dan menyerang kakiku saat itu. Jadi gejala kelumpuhan pertama kali berada di kakiku. Tetapi sekarang tanganku yang sakit.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, tubuhku mulai baikan, rasanya Reinforce menyembuhkan tubuhku yang lemas akan air hujan.

Kulihat Nanoha sepertinya sedih sekali.

Aku menunduk, aku tahu bahwa aku salah jadi...

"Nanoha-chan, aku..."

Aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Tetapi...

Nanoha memelukku, dan meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Hayate-chan, maafkan aku..., maafkan aku... karena menamparmu, oleh karena itu, jangan pernah menyembunyikan masalahmu, karena kami di sini ada untukmu" tangisan keluar dari matanya.

"Nanoha-chan, aku juga minta maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu menyembunyikan masalahku ya..." aku juga mengeluarkan tangisan.

Inikah kepercayaan. Saling mengerti. Tidak ada hal yang perlu ditutupi, selama itu tulus.

Hujan mulai mereda. Aku merasa keajaiban muncul. Sesosok pelangi muncul, seolah memberikan arti persahabatan yang baru.

Air mata yang mengalir ini selama kita saling memahami. Tangisan ini akan keluar jika ada hal yang sedih yang kami rasakan, semua kesedihan ini akan dijalankan bersama, dirasakan bersama. Aku merasakan perasaan itu saat aku memeluk Nanoha. Kami berusaha untuk mempercayai satu sama lain.

Aku tahu bahwa semua kejadian itu ada maksudnya, semua berhubungan. Kurasakan semua hal mempunyai makna yang baru. Semua ini kurasakan, kepercayaan baru ini akan kupegang teguh di hatiku ini.

Tak terasa sekolah sudah mulai usai, ternyata aku sadar diri pada saat bel mau pulang sudah berbunyi.

Nanoha ingin berusaha mempercayaiku lagi, memintaku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan sampai membuat laporan palsu kepada TSAB. Aku awalnya dengan senang hati menjelaskannya. Tentu saja senang, karena aku berusaha untuk mencari kepercayaan mereka dan mereka memberinya dengan Cuma-Cuma.

Tetapi aku hanya bisa menjelaskan bahwa Galeth kemungkinan hanyalah korban dari serangan gadget yang menyerang sektor B. Kemungkinan besar bahwa hilangnya ingatan di dirinya karena cedera yang timbul akibat dari serangan para gadget itu.

Tetapi ada yang membuat aku penasaran, hubungan Galeth dengan Signum. Apa ada hubungan khusus dari diri mereka? Dan juga saat aku bertemu dengannya ada perasaan aneh jika membiarkannya. Seolah aku tak bisa melepaskannya kepada orang lain begitu saja. Aku tahu aku salah, dan kesalahan ini mengakibatkan hubunganku dengan yang lain menjadi rusak.

"Tenang saja Hayate, kami sudah mengerti garis besarnya!"

Fate langsung mengerti kejadian yang kualami.

"Sebenarnya, jika kau lebih jujur lagi, mungkin kami akan langsung menolongmu kemarin, jika kau hanya mempunyai kenalan yang amnesia, apa daya kami yang tidak bisa apa-apa? kami tidak bisa apa-apa, karena mungkin akan mengganggu hubungan kalian."

Nanoha memberikan kondisi yang pasti untuk menolongku, tetapi...

"Hu-Hubungaan?! AKU GAK ADA HUBUNGAN DENGAN DIA!" wajahku memerah

Semuanya ketawa. Suasana jadi ceria kembali.

Tetapi memang seharusnya aku memang tidak punya hubungan dengan dia. Perasaan ini, keinginan ini, seolah kurasakan karena adanya pesan dari Reinforce untuk membantu dirinya. Karena mungkin kegundahan hatiku ini bisa menghilang karena dirinya.

Tetapi aku tak mengerti, mengapa dia bermusuhan dengan Signum? Apakah Reinforce memintaku untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan mereka? Kalau benar, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah membuat mereka akur.

"Hayate-chan, keluarkan apa yang ada di isi kepalamu, janganlah kau simpan sendiri!, kami pasti akan berusaha menolongmu!"

Nanoha menawarkan bantuan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membuat mereka akur, dan rencananya adalah begini..."

Aku merencanakan sebuah pesta, sebuah pesta di mana aku bisa membuat semua orang bisa menikmatinya. Dan membuat semuanya menyukai satu sama lain, mulai dari tukar hadiah, bernyanyi bersama. Hanya kecil-kecilan, tetapi bisa membuat semuanya saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memanggil semua orang yang ada?" Fate memberikan ide.

Idenya tidak buruk, tetapi harus ngomong apa, bagaimana caranya mengajak banyak orang, sedangkan pesta kecil-kecilan ini hanya untuk Galeth. acara kecil, bukan Ulang Tahun, dan lain-lain.

"Gomen, Fate-chan, sebenarnya sih aku mau tetapi..."

"Tetapi, kau tidak enakan sama mereka bukan?, kau menganggap pesta ini hanya kecil-kecilan bukan?" Nanoha membaca pikiranku.

"Tenang saja. Semua bisa diatur, selama kau mau, kami akan bisa melakukan apa saja."

Nanoha dan Fate mengacungkan jempol mereka kepadaku sambil tersenyum senang.

Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mempunyai teman seperti mereka.

Hari semakin gelap, maka aku harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk rapat keluarga. Semuanya berada di rumah. Tetapi...

"Galeth-kun, dimana dia?" aku menanyakan keberadaanya.

"Dia dan Signum belum pulang! Sedang berbelanja."

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu, sebenarnya aku nanti mau mengadakan rapat keluarga"

Semuanya agak terheran sedikit, memang rapat keluarga hanya diadakan kalau ada hal yang penting. Makanya pasti ada maksud dan tujuannya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Aku mulai mandi dan berberes-beres terlebih dahulu, dan karena akan sibuk untuk besok dan selanjutnya. Sepertinya semuanya harus ku laundri kan, karena tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya di besok hari. Dan ternya malam hari sudah sibuk duluan. Semua membantu berberes-beres tanpa tahu maksud dariku.

Galeth dan Signum sudah sampai, sambil membawa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan. Timing-nya tidak pas sekali.

"SEMUANYA, KITA MAU RAPAT DI KAMAR."

Semua kaget, tentu saja, bodohnya diriku sambil berteriak keras. Aku langsung emosian karena kelupaan untuk rapat, sibuk mengerjakan semuanya.

Semua hanya bisa menurut. Dan memasuki kamar. Disaat Galeth dan Signum mulai ikut masuk, aku langsung mulai menghadangnya untuk memasuki kamar. Karena acara ini memang dikhususkan untuk mereka dan aku memang merahasiakan ini ke mereka.

Semua masuk sesuai instruksiku

"Signum dan Galeth, ini perintah. Kalian bereskan belanjaan kalian dan siap-siap istirahat."

"Aa…, baiklah " mereka menganguk.

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan memulai rapat. Tetapi baru beberapa kata aku mulai...

"APAAAA?! PESTAAA, HOREEE" Rein keasyikkan mendengarnya.

Dan Vita pun menempeleng Rein. Tentu saja aku juga marah, walaupun sedikit. Padahal tadinya menjadi rahasia. Aku mulai membuka pintu sedikit. Dan terheran, mereka sedang keasyikan dengan membereskan belanjaan.

"Signum, ini ditaruh mana?" Galeth mengangkat beberapa barang.

"Hmm, ditaruh di bagian bawah! dan juga hati-hati dengan telur dan tahu nya, karena mudah rusak." Signum memberikan arahan ke Galeth.

Sepertinya aku tidak perlu cemas akan 2 hal, mereka tidak mendengar rencana ini, dan mereka mulai akur, sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku melanjutkan rapat rahasia ini. dan mulai berdiskusi dengan semuanya. Mereka yang keheranan tadinya mulai mengerti maksud dari beres-beres tadi. Dan semua setuju. Aku juga menanyakan mengapa mereka kurang suka dengan Galeth dan menanyakan hubungan mereka dengan Galeth. Tetapi...

"Maaf Hayate-chan, tetapi ini permintaan Galeth untuk tidak menghubungkan masa lalu kami dengan dirinya. Kami juga tidak masalah. Kami tadi sempat berdiskusi dengan Galeth."

Berdiskusi? Aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"Apa yang kalian diskusikan?" aku bertanya kepada mereka.

"Kami tidak mengerti, karena diskusi hanya dimengerti antara Signum dan Galeth, tetapi kami sepakat selama Signum sepakat."

Semakin ku penasaran dengan diskusi mereka. Tetapi tidak masalah selama mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga, maka itu sudah menjadi hasil yang baik bagiku. Tetapi, apakah tetap kulanjutkan ya, aku jadi tak punya inti dan maksud dari pesta yang akan kuadakan.

Tiba-tiba, layar komunikasi keluar.

Nanoha dan Fate sepertinya sudah menghubungi semua kenalannya, mulai dari keluarga Takamachi, Keluarga Harlaown dan beberapa teman lama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita anggap pesta ini sebagai acara reuni, sudah 2 tahun kita tidak pernah bersama selama waktu santai."

Nanoha menyarankan ide yang bagus.

"Reuni kah? sepertinya menyenangkan. Ditambah teman baru bukannya lebih ramai? hihihi" menyenangkan sekali rasanya jika semua kumpul.

"Jadi bagaimana? waktunya kapan untuk kumpul-kumpul?"

Nanoha bertanya kapan dimulai.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu?"

Fate merencanakan acara di hari minggu.

Memang kalau waktu libur lebih tepat. Kami semangat dengan waktu yang ditentukan dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan persiapan kami untuk sekolah di hari esok. Sekarang hari kamis, 3 hari lagi untuk pesta. Kututup rapatnya dan mulai persiapan tidur, sebelum itu tentu saja mempersiapkan semua peralatan sekolah. Tapi ada yang aneh, kurasakan tidak adanya tugas dari TSAB, aku sudah menjadi kadet setahun yang lalu, dan Trainee untuk ke Divisiku nantinya, jadi masih amatir. Tapi tetap rasanya tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak kerja.

Ke-esokkan harinya.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, semangat di pagi hari memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku meminta semua pada persiapan untuk pesta. Awalnya kurahasiakan untuk Galeth dan Signum, tetapi sudahlah, toh rencananya sudah kuubah. Jadi aku menjelaskan bahwa akan diadakan pesta besok lusa. Mereka cepat akur juga.

Aku melihat Galeth sepertinya murung sedikit. Tetapi...

Oleh karena itu, mungkin aku akan memberikan event dimana mereka lebih akur lagi.

"Oh ya, selama persiapan, kita akan mengadakan tukar kado. Jadi kalian harus menyiapkan kado untuk seseorang, kadonya bebas, dan masing-masing membawa 1 karena akan diambil secara acak. Tentu saja untuk Galeth, kau akan kuberikan uang untuk mencari hadiah yang menurutmu pas."

Galeth kembali ceria, tetapi dia menolak untuk menerima uang.

"Onee-sama, untuk hadiahnya aku akan memikirkannya, dan tidak membutuhkan biaya sepeserpun."

Dan begitulah, kedermawananku ini ditolak oleh dia. Ya sudah lah. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan mendapatkan hadiah yang berharga dan istimewa dari buatan tangan sendiri, atau mendapatkannya dari Alam. Entah kalau membeli seolah kita hanya sebagai pengantar saja.

Aku ke sekolah seperti biasa, tetapi baru saja senang. Ada kabar mengecewakan.

Sesampainya disekolah Suzuka dan Alisa meminta maaf karena ternyata mereka lagi ada liburan ke luar daerah dari besok sampai Minggu. Jadi tidak bisa mengikuti acara ini.

Rasanya kurang menyenangkan kalau mulai sepi. Tetapi ya bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak mau menunda acara ini, karena kudengar sebentar lagi ada kegiatan khusus dari TSAB untuk para kadet.

Aku harus tetap semangat. Karena walaupun mereka tidak bisa hadir. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari mereka akan mau datang. Bahkan Yuno dan Chrono juga akan datang.

"Oh ya, Acous-san juga akan datang, mungkin!"

Tuan Acous kah, aku mengenalnya sejak tuan Graham memperkenalkanku pada dirinya, perkenalanku ke Tuan Acous sangat menyenangkan. Kami sering bercanda bareng, dan cepat akur. Walaupun dia cuman berbeda beberapa tahun, tetapi dia superior yang hebat. Maka aku harus berusaha selama menjadi cadet untuk bisa melebihi dia.

Banyak orang yang kukenal akan datang. Mereka semua yang membantuku pada saat kejadian buku langit malam dahulu.

Kujalani aktifitasku seperti biasa setiap harinya.

Dan akhirnya tiba malam minggu. Malam hari terakhir persiapanku untuk acara reunian besok.

Semua sudah ku hias. Rumahku siap untuk menjadi tempat reuni. Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Aku mencari Galeth yang kelihatannya sudah membuat hadiah. Tetapi aku tak menemukannya.

"Galeth dimana sih? orang itu selalu saja menghilang."

Aku mencarinya, tetapi dia tidak ada di sekitar rumah. Teras, kamar, dapur dan lain-lain. Tidak ada sama sekali keberadaan dia.

Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Aku panik, dan berusaha mencari.

Semuanya kusuruh untuk segera mencari keberadaan dia. Usaha kami sia-sia. Tempat yang kami tuju tidak ada keberadaannya. Aku tersungkur, melihat tanganku mulai menghitam lagi. Entah sakit macam apa ini, membuat lenganku kaku. Tetapi aku sembunyikan tanganku ini, aku takut semua mengkhawatirkan aku dan memintaku untuk kembali. Tetapi Signum yang mengerti keadaanku memintaku pulang dulu.

Aku awalnya bersikeras untuk tidak pulang, tetapi aku akhirnya pulang. Aku hanya meminta Rein menemaniku karena semua kusuruh untuk tetap mencarinya. Karena aku percaya, Galeth akan ditemukan.

Perjalananku ke rumah butuh waktu, dikarenakan aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tetapi Shamal, Zafira dan Vita tidak bisa dihubungi. Signum hanya mempercayakanku kepada Rein dan berusaha mencarinya. Tetapi kejadian tak terduga terjadi di depan rumahku.

"GALETHHHHH, kenapa kamu ini, menghilang begitu saja. Aku ini cemas..., eh"

Aku melihat Galeth sedang mengobrol dengan Luna. Kupikir ada apa dengan Luna karena beberapa saat di sekolah aku tak bertemu dengannya. Tetapi entah kenapa aku tak mengingat bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya sampai sekarang.

"Luna-chan, kalau mau, kalian masuk ke dalam dulu saja. Tidak enak diluar dingin."

"Ah tidak Hayate-chan, aku juga sudah mau balik. Makasih atas tawarannya."

Luna sudah selesai berbincang dengan Galeth. tetapi kulihat Galeth murung. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya tidak semangat.

"Anu, Luna-chan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut acara besok, akan ada reunian, juga acara perkenalan, mungkin jika kau mau ikut?" aku mengajak Luna.

"Wow, pesta, kayaknya menyenangkan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Karena ada yang harus kulakukan besok."

Sayang sekali jika Luna tidak bisa ikut. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berharap lebih. Rasanya memang sudah sepantasnya kalau aku tidak berharap terus menerus. Aku tidak punya waktu bersyukur jika selalu meminta. Istilahnya sih begitu.

Semua sudah diatur, aku memanggil semuanya yang belum tahu keadaan di sini, dan memanggil balik mereka. Semuanya kaget dan sepertinya marah ke Galeth. melihat kekhawatiran mereka, aku sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan hubungan mereka.

Malam hari ini akan menjadi malam yang mendebar-debarkan.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Semuanya mulai berdatangan. Aku memulai acara dengan menyenangkan. Semua berdatangan. Dan aku mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari Tuan Acous. Semua pada bersiul ke pada kami. mukaku memerah sedikit. Ya seolah bahwa kami adalah pasangan serasi. Tapi aku hanya menghormati dia karena selalu membantuku saat Tuan Graham tidak ada. Dia membantuku untuk mengantarku kemana saja saat dia sedang cuti tugas. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak aku tidak bertemu dia.

Semua kusesuaikan dengan Rundown yang kami rencanakan bertiga. Mulai dari pidato semuanya yang merasakan rindu dan cerita lainnya yang menjelaskan pertemuan kami. semuanya menyenangkan. Setidaknya membuat beberapa orang merasakan kebersamaan. Galeth memperkenalkan dirinya juga. Dan sepertinya dia mengagumi beberapa orang yang penting. Tentu saja, semua di sini adalah penyihir dari TSAB, dan Galeth mengagumi-nya. Tetapi semua pada terbelalak.

"ANAK LAKI-LAKI" Tuan Acous berteriak yang tidak perlu.

"Hayate, apakah kau serius bersama dia? Dia tidak menghipnotismu kan? Apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Apakah kau tidak puas dengan ku?" dan pertanyaan yang tidak penting dari tuan Acous. Tetapi kalau ditanya hubungan, memang itu yang masih mengganjal di hatiku.

"Hei kau, kau belum melakukan apa pun kan ke Hayateku...!" dan Acous mendekati Galeth dengan muka seremnya.

"Ti-tidak" Galeth menjawab dan Sweat drop.

Dan aku menempeleng Tuan Acous. Memalukan sekali.

Galeth ditanya oleh Yuno dan Chrono. Percakapan mereka menyenangkan. Terkadang Yuno kesal karena dipanggil Feret jadi-jadian. Dan Chrono yang sudah mulai dewasa membuat acara kekanak-kanakkan ini mulai agak kurang menyenangkan baginya. Tetapi atas bantuan Fate, meminta kakaknya ini untuk agar lebih bersahabat lagi. Dan Chrono pun memerah. Rein mulai nakal dan memakan kue sendirian. Tetapi acara semakin lebih meriah dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

Acara serasa menyenangkan. Tak terasa sudah hampir mencapai ujung acara. Acara penukaran kado dimulai. Tetapi acara ini tidak diatur. Karena sengaja agar mereka bisa memberikan hadiahnya dengan tulus. Walaupun aku sudah dapat hadiah spesial dari Acous saat pertama kali dimulai, aku hanya bisa memberikan sekotak hadiah kecil untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, aku menyiapkan semua hadiah untuk semua orang. tetapi hanya kecil-kecilan. Aku mempersiapkan hadiah spesial untuk beberapa orang saja, Termasuk Galeth.

Aku mencarinya, karena dia menghilang lagi, padahal aku mau menghadiahkan ini untuknya. Dan sedikit kesal, aku mencarinya dan akhirnya menemukannya di teras.

Saat kulihat teras, Tak terasa bahwa hari mulai senja. Aku melihatnya sedang mengamati pemandangan indah ini. mungkin karena itu, dia sengaja untuk meninggalkan acara untuk sementara agar bisa menikmati pemandangan indah ini. tetapi..., kudengar suara titik air jatuh, dan beberapa titik air selanjutnya. Aku tidak merasakan akan hujan. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa itu adalah...

"Anu, Galeth, ada apa? kau menangis" dan aku malah bertanya. Seharusnya aku membiarkannya saja sendiri. Aku bodoh sekali.

Galeth yang mendengarku kelabakan. Tentu saja bagi dia, bahwa sikap kuat hanya bisa diperlihatkan oleh dirinya. Tetapi aku mengerti bahwa tidak semua orang selalu bisa kuat. Kadang ada momen di mana dia harus mengalirkan rasa kesedihannya.

"A-aa, Oneesama, sepertinya aku jadi tidak jelas ya, hahaha" dia masih membelakangiku dan berusaha mengusap matanya.

"Ada apa? Apakah acara ini tidak menyenangkan?"

"Maaf tidak apa-apa kok, aku sepertinya menjadi cengeng sejak tadi, hehehe..."

Galeth berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum biasanya, agar aku tidak khawatir. Tetapi...

Aku akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang

"Kau tidak perlu menahan rasa tangismu, menangislah, aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki masalah yang begitu besar, sejak aku berpisah dengan Reinforce, aku juga menangis dan saat itu hanya ada Nanoha dan Fate, mereka memelukku. Jadi, menangislah, karena kita mampu..."

Tangisannya mulai meluap, air mata itu akhirnya keluar tiada hentinya. Tanpa aku tahu, air mata apa yang keluar dari dirinya.

"Kalau begitu bisa ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang membuatmu bersedih. Apakah karena acara ini tidak bagus, atau kau merasa ada hal yang tidak enakkan di hatimu?"

Walaupun aku tahu bahwa acara ini spesial untuk dirinya. Aku seharusnya mengerti bahwa terkadang waktu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Mungkin harusnya aku lebih mengerti perasaannya dan memberikannya pilihan, sedangkan aku malah memutuskan seenaknya/ Mungkin karena itu aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa perintahku berlebihan. Padahal aku hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa menyenangkannya bersama, dengan cara dingin tentunya. Aku tidak bisa dengan langsung memberitahukan keinginanku pada dirinya. Tetapi..., hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

"Onee-sama, apakah pemandangan ini sungguh indah?"

"Indah? tentu saja Indah! mengapa kau bertanya demikian?"

"Karena, aku tidak menyukai pemandangan ini!"

Jawabannya membuatku kaget. Apa yang membuat dirinya berkata demikian?

"Ya, pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Membuatku mengerti bahwa dunia akan mulai yang disebut kegelapan. Oleh karena itu..."

Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dengan tekanan. Aku tak tahu tekanan apa ini. tekanan sihir yang kuat. Tetapi kurasakan bahwa waktu telah berhenti. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan dalam tidak bergerak.

Tetapi ada seseorang yang bisa bergerak. Signum dengan cepat mengaktifkan Laevatein. Dan Galeth berusaha mengaktifkan Devicenya.

"Bagaimana? mati dengan tanganku atau mati dengan tanganmu?" Signum menodong Laevatein.

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan tanganmu kotor lagi, maka...

Galeth mengaktifkan device yang tidak kuketahui. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa Device itu adalah device kegelapan yang membuatku gemetaran akan device itu.

"Sebelum aku mengakhiri ini, aku bertanya lagi, apakah kau akan siap akan sumpahmu juga, Signum."

Signum awalnya diam, tetapi Signum langsung menjawab dengan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku, akan kulindungi dirinya, bahkan jika harus mengakhiri hidupku untuk dirinya."

Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku menghentakkan tanganku ke Signum agar dia menghentikan Galeth untuk tidak bunuh diri. Tetapi Signum hanya menunduk. Dia mengeluarkan air mata sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang berulang-ulang

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."

Aku tidak kuat melihat Galeth untuk bunuh diri.

Galeth mengangkat devicenya, dan bersiap menusuk ke tubuhnya.

"HIYAAAAA" Galeth berteriak dan berusaha menusuk tubuhnya.

Tetapi, entah itu keajaiban atau bukan, ada seseorang yang sangat cepat yang segera menangkis Device Galeth. Luna menghentikannya.

"LUNA-CHAN, Syukurlah"

Aku hanya bisa bersyukur saat dia menghentikan Galeth. tetapi dia dengan cepat memukul perut Galeth hingga pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, KISAMA"

Signum mulai menyerang Luna.

"Cih, tak kusangka kau akan bunuh diri. Master akan membunuhku kalau begini terus." Luna menggerutu dan membuka lubang dimensi.

Luna membawa Galeth kabur melewati lubang dimensi tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggilnya.

"GALEEETH..."

Kondisi psikisku mulai turun. Entah karena barier ini. aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kesadaranku mulai menipis. Tak kusangka, aku pingsan untuk yang ke-3 kalinya dari saat aku bertemu Galeth. tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Malam itu akhirnya menjadi awal dari konflik pertemuan kami…


	5. Story 3

Kenangan - kenangan hanya membebani keinginan. Tidak tahu kebenaran maupun kepalsuan, entah ini adalah hanyalah sesuatu yang dimanipulasi ataukah kenyataan. Tetapi, walaupun begitu...

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Another story : Mirai to ai no kiseki, hajimarimasu...

Story 3 : Reuni dan Perpisahan

Ingatan yang kuterima sudah sepenuhnya memenuhi otakku. Aku menjadi ragu, seakan apa yang kujalani semuanya salah. Mereka yang disebut Yami no Isshi menyerang psikis dan mental dari setiap makhluk hidup untuk membuat mereka merasakan apa itu putus asa. Dan aku adalah salah satu korbannya. Mungkin inilah alasan dari diriku untuk melupakan masa lalu.

Aku kembali tersadar ke diriku, tubuhku tergeletak di tanah, dibasahi hujan yang datang entah sejak kapan turunnya. Air mataku keluar, keluar dari mataku yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Aku merasa tidak kuat dengan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Tanganku mulai menghitam, menandakan bahwa Yami no isshi sudah mulai mencemari tubuhku. Tetapi, jikalau ingatan yang ada di kepalaku itu benar, maka pencemarannya hanya sampai di pergelangan tangan. Aku yang dulu sudah memperkirakan semuanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi…, tidak ada.

" **Tidak** **ada?** " suara gadis yang rasanya kukenal keluar dari kepalaku

"Ya…, tidak ada." Aku hanya menjawabnya sesuai pendapatku

" **Apakah kakak benar-benar menyerah?** " suara itu datang lagi.

"Ya…, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi arti kata pantang menyerah." Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan.

" **Apakah ini sudah berakhir?** " sekarang suara dari hatiku.

"YA, SUDAH BERAKHIR!" aku langsung memakai pedang tercemar Sun blaze dan berusaha menusuk diriku.

Aku memenjamkan mataku, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit. Tetapi…

Ujung Pedang tidak menyentuh diriku. Ada tekanan besar dari tanganku, yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa menusuk diriku.

Aku merasakan bahwa ada yang kurang, masih ada yang harus kulakukan.

" **Bukankah masih ada yang harus kaulakukan sebelum kau mati?** " hatiku menghentikan tindakanku dan memberikan pendapatnya.

"… Ya, aku masih…, belum bisa mati" aku tersadar, aku masih belum meminta maaf ke Hayate, juga ke Signum yang sudah menyimpan beban selama ini.

Hujan berhenti, pelangi terlihat. Aku melihat diriku di genangan air, diriku yang begitu kusut. Wajahku benar-benar buruk, seperti orang kekurangan gizi selama ini. Entah pelangi yang keluar menunjukkan harapan baru, atau hanya tambahan cerita dari akhir kisahku yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

Aku kembali ke rumah Hayate, memasuki pintu depan, Vita yang dari tadi menjaga pintu karena khawatir dengan diriku. Aku yang pergi terlalu lama, membuat Vita kesal.

"Oi, Galeth! Kau kemana saja?" sambil memaki-maki diriku.

"Ah, Ksatria palu Vita. Lama tidak berjumpa ya" aku menjawabnya.

Jawabanku mempunyai suara yang sama, tetapi Vita menyadarinya, intonasinya yang berubah membuat dirinya malu dan langsung menunduk.

"MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG HINA INI, TUAN GALETH" Vita menunduk.

Zafira dan Shamal mendengar ucapan keras vita segera mendatangiku dan menunduk.

"Selamat datang tuan kami." Mereka mengucapkan selamat datang sambal menunduk.

"Sudahlah, angkat kepala kalian. Aku bukanlah majikan kalian lagi." Aku memberikan perintah.

Vita langsung bangkit dan memelukku.

"Oi… Tu-tunggu…" aku terkejut dengan reaksinya.

"…Syukurlah…hiks, hontouni… yokatta" Vita memelukku. Pelukan yang begitu nyaman.

"Ah… begitukah…? Aku pulang!" aku memeluk balik, mengusap kepala vita.

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, berusaha untuk mati. Melihat para Ksatria yang masih merindukan dan menungguku bertahun-tahun.

"Aku pulang…, EH?!" Signum datang seusai dari kegiatan belanjanya. Vita yang kupeluk melihatnya dan walaupun aku membelakanginya, aku masih bisa menyadarinya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang Signum…" wajahku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Signum terkejut. Barang belanja terjatuh, telur yang dibelinya pecah. "...AAAA…TUANKU!" Dia langsung memelukku dari belakang.

Shamal dan Zafira juga ikut memeluk kami.

Aku didekap dari segala arah, kenyamanan pelukan mereka membuatku masih ada rasa tenang.

Kami segera mengadakan rapat meja ruang makan.

"Sebelumnya…, aku minta maaf, atas beberapa hal."

Mereka mendengarkanku secara seksama.

"…Aku meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkan kalian."

Scaglieti membuatku kesal. Dengan dirinya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuh yang kupakai ini adalah tubuh buatan dengan pikiran yang sama. Dan juga ingatan yang sama. Aku tidak tahu dimana tubuh asliku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku-"

"-Tidak, seharusnya saya yang minta maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukan tugas yang anda berikan." Signum langsung menyela.

"Aku seharusnya mengerti perasaanmu, Signum, kau melakukan semua hal ini demi apa yang kau percayai, bahkan harus mengorbankannya…, Ah tidak, lupakan."

"…Tuanku, Apakah dirinya masih ada didalam tubuh anda, tuan" Signum menanyakan keberadaannya

"…Sayangnya, iya. Dia sudah masih ada ditubuhku, tetapi aku tidak tahu keadaan dia sekarang." Aku menjawabnya dengan penuh kekesalan, seperti dipermainkan dirinya.

Tetapi dia adalah partner hidupku. Dia menjalankannya sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya diperintahkan diriku, tetapi dia tidak bisa menjalankan sesuai apa yang dia harusnya lakukan

"…begitu." Signum hanya bisa menjawab dengan menunduk.

"Tuan, saya ingin kembali loyal kepada anda, oleh karena itu…" Shamal melakukan permintaan

"LUPAKAN! aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku hanya menginginkan kalian tetap loyal terhadap majikan kalian yang sekarang."

Aku tidak menginginkan loyalitas mereka lagi. Aku tidak mau membebani mereka untuk kedua kaliya.

Mereka hanya menunduk, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"…Maaf karena aku membentak. Aku sebenarnya hanya cemburu, dengan zaman ini, juga dengan hubungan kalian dan majikan kalian."

"Eh…?!" Mereka terkejut.

"…Ah tidak, lupakan saja." Aku langsung menghentikan maksudku, "Pertemuan ini kita akhiri, dan juga mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kali kita kumpul diskusi bareng dengan aku sebagai majikan kalian. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin berbicara dengan Signum."

Mereka langsung berdiri dan menjauhi meja, membiarkan aku dan Signum berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian belanja lagi?" aku menunjuk telur yang pecah akibat Signum terkejut tadi.

"Ah…Baiklah..." Signum langsung malu, mukanya memerah karena kecerobohannya.

Kami berdua langsung berangkat. Yang lain tetap dirumah untuk menyambut majikan baru mereka saat dia pulang nanti.

Selama perjalanan kami memulai diskusi kembali untuk belanja yang harus dibeli lagi, dan pulangnya, kami membahas pembicaraan kami yang tertunda tadi.

"AHHH, Menyenangkan sekali, aku akhirnya bisa merasakan sesuatu pada zaman ini" Aku puas dengan belanja tadi

"Benarkah? Aku bersyukur jika anda puas."

"Anu… Signum!" aku berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Signum langsung ke initinya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap menjaga Hayate seperti biasanya, dan juga sebagai pemimpin dari Ksatria, aku berharap kau tidak membebani dirimu begitu besar lagi!"

"…Baik tuan! Saya mengerti." Dan dia menjawab seperti biasa.

"…Dan juga karena aku bukanlah majikan kalian lagi, aku tetap memegang statusku sebagai Ksatria ke 5."

"Eh…?!" Signum terkejut.

Aku membelakanginya dan berusaha mencari alasan yang sesederhana mungkin, dengan muka merah, "Y-ya kau tahu kan bahwa aku sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi Ksatrianya, setidaknya aku bisa melindunginya..."

"Melindunginya? Dari ancaman apa? Apakah L.E.T.H atau AR? Benarkah L.E.T.H. sudah bergerak kah? tetapi bukankah kita bisa merundingkannya? Dan juga bukankah mereka sudah seperti keluarga Tuan?" Signum mulai banyak bertanya.

"Anu, Kau tahu kan bahwa Hayate sekarang masuk Biro… Apa namanya…? Aku lupa." Aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"TSAB, Biro Administrasi Ruang dan Waktu"

"Nah…itu, aku mungkin akan mengikuti biro itu. Dan juga aku mempunyai beberapa kenalan disana. Jadi…"

"Ah, boleh saja. Tetapi Hayate sudah mengikuti biro sejak 2 tahun lalu, mungkin anda akan kesulitan untuk menyamakan statusnya." Signum berkomentar yang tidak perlu, "Dan juga, apakah anda punya device?"

"Ah…, mungkin aku akan membuatnya lagi." Aku tidak mungkin memperlihatkan Sunblaze yang sudah tercemar ini. Dan seharusnya device ini tersegel.

"Saya tahu bahwa Sunblaze sudah tersegel, maka sebaiknya anda membuat yang baru."

"Hmmm, begitu kah? Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku pada yang ahlinya." Mungkin dia bisa membersihkan kutukan dari Sunblaze juga.

Rumah Hayate sudah terlihat. Aku masuk ke rumahnya dengan perasaan aneh. Entah rasanya ada yang mengganjal, tetapi aku tidak ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku gundah.

Aku melihat Hayate, sudah pulang dan melakukan persiapan esok hari. Saat itu, kami saling memandang, dan dia langsung berteriak…

"SEMUANYA, KITA MAU RAPAT DI KAMAR."

Aku terkejut, mungkin karena dia memandangku, ada yang membuat dirinya aneh, atau mungkin karena dia terburu-buru.

Aku dan para ksatria mulai memasuki kamar, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang ingin dirahasiakan. Ada meja makan…, mengapa harus dikamar?

"Signum dan Galeth, ini perintah. Kalian bereskan belanjaan kalian dan siap-siap istirahat."

Sudah kuduga, mereka ingin mengeratkan aku dan Signum karena permasalahan kemarin, dan berusaha agar kami berdua tidak ada masalah. Apakah dia sudah mengetahuinya?

"Aa…, baiklah." Aku hanya menurut saja.

Dan kamar tertutup.

"kira-kira mereka mau membahas apa?" Signum bertanya-tanya.

"mungkin, pesta…" aku menjawab sesuai pikiranku.

"Eh…, mengapa tuan bisa tahu?" Signum penasaran akan jawabanku.

"Anggap aja aku tahu, karena jawabannya akan datang dalam waktu 5…,4…,3…" aku menghitung mundur, dan…

"APAAAA?! PESTAAA, HOREEE" Rein berteriak menandakan jawabanku yang tepat.

"Signum, aku akan jelaskan sambil kita menyusun belanjaan." Aku langsung mengganti topik karena harus segera merapikan barang.

"Ah… baik…" Signum langsung menurut.

Aku langsung menyusun beberapa barang untuk disortiri kedalam beberapa macam.

"Signum, ini ditaruh mana?" aku mengangkat barang yang mudah rusak.

"Hmm, ditaruh di bagian bawah, dan juga hati-hati dengan telur dan tahu nya, karena mudah rusak." Signum menunjuk tempat untuk di taruh.

"Eh…, aku juga tahu kalau ini mudah rusak, karena itu kita beli lagi bukan? Dan juga kenapa di bawah? Bukannya telur harusnya ditaruh ditempat telur di atas."

Signum langsung malu, mukanya memerah dan berusaha menghindar, "Anu…, anda bisa melihat struktur kulkasnya!" sambil menunjuk kulkas.

Aku langsung mengamati struktur kulkas.

"Pantesan…!" tempat telur menjadi kue cokelat, susunannya aneh sekali, pasti karena ulah Rein.

"...Sigh, kalian semua mungkin harus mempunyai banyak aturan agar teratur…" aku mengomentari.

"…tetapi, inilah kehidupan kami sekarang, entah kenapa…ah…, maaf lupakan." Signum memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan komentar kehidupannya.

"Menyenangkan kah? Kalian hidup dengan Hayate?" aku menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komentarnya.

"…" Signum tidak menjawab, aku merasakan dia malu dan ketakutan karena akan melukai perasaanku saat menjadi majikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku merasakan kalian begitu akrab satu sama lain. Bagiku jika kalian senang, aku pun senang."

"…Tapi, kehidupan kami saat ada tuan tetaplah menyenangkan."

"…Benarkah? Tetapi…, Walaupun begitu, saat aku melihat kalian melakukan kegiatan selayaknya keluarga, aku mengerti bahwa dunia ini sudah nyaman. Kalian tidak membuat musuh dengan yang lainnya lagi." Aku mengamati kehidupan mereka yang damai.

"Ya…benar." Signum berkomentar

"Walaupun aku tahu kalian juga pernah melakukan itu, padahal bukan atas nama majikan kalian" mereka melakukan pembantaian makhluk untuk mencari energi, mengumpulkan 666 Halaman buku langit malam.

"Eh…?" Signum terkejut.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Nanoha, kau bertarung agar Hayate tidak lumpuh, menjadi rival Fate Testarosa. Walaupun dulu aku pernah menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan hal yang sama, sekarang, aku merasakan kesedihan itu."

"…" Signum terdiam lagi.

"…Karena itu, aku ingin kalian tetap disampingnya. Aku memohon sebagai majikan kalian yang dulu, juga sebagai teman. Tolong jaga baik-baik majikan kalian yang sekarang." Permintaan kecil yang kuinginkan, hanyalah agar mereka hidup dengan tentram.

"…Baik tuan" Signum menjawab dengan semangat kecil yang terpancar di matanya.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang aneh, aku merasa bahagia dan disaat itu juga aku merasa sedih. Dunia yang dipenuhi kegelapan ini dihiasi cahaya bintang yang indah. Tetapi aku tidak pernah senang dengan dunia malam. Dunia yang selalu dihiasi dengan duka.

Ke-esokkan harinya, aku merasa kemurunganku masih belum menghilang, Hayate melihatku seperti merasa iba denganku.

"Oh ya, selama persiapan, kita akan mengadakan tukar kado. Jadi kalian harus menyiapkan kado untuk seseorang, kadonya bebas, dan masing-masing membawa 1 karena akan diambil secara acak. Tentu saja untuk Galeth, kau akan kuberikan uang untuk mencari hadiah yang menurutmu pas." Hayate memberikan rencana itu.

Aku mengerti maksudnya, keakuran yang begitu nikmat dihiasi dengan saling memberi hadiah special untuk yang disukai. Tetapi aku tidak ingin meminta uang sepeserpun dari Hayate hanya untuk hadiah yang ku cari.

"Onee-sama, untuk hadiahnya aku akan memikirkannya, dan tidak membutuhkan biaya sepeserpun." Dan seperti dulu, aku menolak kembali kedermawanannya.

Hayate dan lainnya pergi sekolah seperti biasa. Aku merencanakan untuk mencari hadiah mulai hari ini.

Mungkin bunga bisa menjadi hadiah yang kucari. Aku langsung menuju taman yang kukunjungi kemarin, aku langsung memetic bunga yang indah, tetapi…

"Hei, kamu, bisa baca tanda disitu tidak? Dasar anak Zaman sekarang." Seorang kakek memakiku sambil menunjuk tanda itu.

AKu melihat tanda untuk pengunjung taman.

'Dilarang memetik bunga.'

"Aaah, tuan, maafkan saya." Aku menunduk malu, aku masih berpikir bahwa memetik bunga tidak begitu jarang pada saat itu. Akhirnya aku mencari hadiah alternatif lain.

Seharian aku mencari hadiah, dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang kudapatkan. Aku tidak mungkin memetik bunga lagi ditempat lain, karena aku baru menyadari bahwa tempat yang indah sekarang begitu jarang. Dunia sudah diisi dengan wilayah perkotaan yang panas.

Aku mencoba ke gunung, tetapi seperti biasa, banyak tanda untuk pengambilan liar tidak diperbolehkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan hadiah.

Aku mulai murung, sambil berjalan pulang, aku merasakan adanya rasa tidak enak hati dengan Hayate, dia menginginkan untuk hidup senang denganku dengan pestanya.

"Bodoh juga aku ya, hahaha…" Aku bergunam, pesta ini adalah pertemuan awalku, tetapi aku malah tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa.

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan tangan ini mencemari orang lain, aku harus segera mengakhirinya." Aku melihat tanganku, aku tidak bisa mengetahui kapan pencemaran ini akan dimulai.

"Sunblaze…,kah!?" kemarin aku memakai pendant Stardust, tidak bisa kupakai, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan deviceku sendiri, ternyata malah tercemar.

"Sigh, dunia memang kejam…" aku bergunam.

"Benarkah demikian? Dunia ini tidak begitu kejam kok…" seorang nenek menghampiriku. Aku kaget, dan berusaha untuk mencari jawaban dari ucapanku.

"Maaf nek, aku sepertinya hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan…" aku menjawab dan memulai percakapan.

"Heee, ahaha, kau masih muda tetapi sudah berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, bukannya waktu muda adalah waktu yang paling semangat..." Nenek itu berkomentar.

"Heee, begitu kah?" Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa banyak yang bisa kita lakukan, justru jika waktu sudah menjemput, kita puas karena ingin menjalankan apa yang kita mau." Nenek itu memberikan contoh dari semangat masa muda.

"…Memang benar sih nek, cuman saya hanya tidak tahu apa yang bisa saya inginkan."

"Hehehe…, keinginan yang bisa kamu raih tidak perlu besar-besar, saling mencintai juga termasuk keinginan yang indah." Sang Nenek menjelaskan sesuatu seperti cinta.

"Anu, Nek…, bukankah saya kelihatan masih kecil" tubuhku yang mungkin terlihat masih SD ke SMP seharusnya bisa dilihat bahwa hal cinta masih sangat awam untuk usiaku, walaupun seharusnya aku berumur lebih dari ini.

"Heee, benarkah? Maaf kalo aku salah sangka, karena yang dibahas terlalu dewasa. hehehe" sang nenek tersenyum.

"Nek, jika ingin menyayangi seseorang, apakah nenek tahu, hadiah yang cocok untuk anak perempuan, juga kakak perempuan?"

"Banyak hadiah yang bisa kau beli di sekitar sini bukan?" Nenek itu menunjuk berbagai toko.

"Tetapi… saya tidak ada uang." Aku merasa malu, menolak uang dari Hayate, tetapi malah kembali lagi dengan permasalahan uang.

"Eh, jadi itu masalahnya ya…hmm, susah juga ya, apalagi anak seusia kamu. Bagaimana kalau besok kamu bertemu di toko saya? Besok sabtu bukan? Seharusnya kamu pulang siang karena ada kegiatan evaluasi Pendidikan dari pemerintah besok, jadi mungkin ada yang libur atau pulang cepat."

Nenek itu tahu tentang informasi sekolah, tetapi karena aku memang tidak sekolah, mungkin aku langsung saja ke tokonya.

"Iya nek, aku tidak sekolah besok."

"Kalau begitu, ini alamatnya…" Nenek itu menunjukkan alamat.

"Hee, disana ya, dekat dengan taman. Tetapi apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Sudah kamu datang aja, mungkin ada yang bisa kamu lakukan."

Aku menerima permintaan nenek dan pulang dengan senang.

Ke-esokkan harinya, aku langsung segera ke toko untuk bertemu nenek kemarin. Toko yang kuhampiri hanyalah toko tua. Tetapi masih bisa berdiri karena isinya masih bisa dibeli, barang-barangnya terawat.

Aku memasuki toko itu dan terkejut.

"KAMU! Kamu anak kemarin!" kakek kemarin yang kutemui berada di dalam toko.

"EH..., kakek!" aku terkejut.

"Sigh, kamu ini, jika menginginkan hadiah, mengapa harus mencabut bunga yang malang itu." Sang Kakek menghela nafas. Sang kakek masih membahas bunga kemarin.

"Maafkan saya atas perbuatan saya kemarin…" aku menunduk maaf, "Saya hanya tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan disini." dan hanya bisa mengelak. Tetapi mengapa kakek ini tahu tentang Hadiah?

"keadaan disini?" Kakek merasa aneh dengan jawabanku.

"Ah… tidak-tidak lupakan saja." Aku mengelak lagi.

"Maksudmu, keadaan kota?" sang kakek melanjutkan topik tadi dengan memberikan kata kunci topik yang dibahas.

"…Iya kek, sa-saya hanya melihat wilayah sekitar sudah dipakai untuk perkotaan."

"Benar, karena itu wilayah taman sudah berkurang, Zaman sudah berkembang, dan kami orang tua tidak bisa apa-apa dan melihat taman mulai berkurang. Sigh…"

"Begitu kah kek…?" Aku bersimpati dengan kakek itu.

Dunia sudah berubah, entah semakin lebih baik atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, perkembangan dunia yang sudah begitu pesat.

"Nak, coba kau bantu bereskan ruangan ini."

"Eh?" Aku bisa saja menuruti perintahnya. Walaupun begitu, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti. Kakek ini mengapa bisa berada diruangan ini? Dan mengapa aku diperintahkan dirinya?

Pintu terbuka, Nenek yang kutemui kemarin memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ara, sudah datang rupanya, maafkan saya karena telat, ya. Oh ya, apakah kamu sudah sarapan? Ini ada kue..."

Sang nenek memberikan kue yang sepertinya baru dibeli olehnya.

"Ah…, makasih nek." Aku merasa merepotkan sang Nenek.

"Ah, sayang, ini kue beras yang barusan kau pesan." Sang Nenek memberikan kue beras ke sang Kakek.

"Ah, syukurlah. Akhirnya datang juga." Sang kakek kegirangan dan langsung menyantapnya.

Melihat mereka berdua yang akrab, aku yakin mereka suami istri yang sudah pensiunan. Aku langsung menanyakan maksud kedatanganku kesini.

"Kamu mau bantu aku menjaga toko? Sebagai gantinya, benda didepan itu akan menjadi upahnya."

"Eh…, aku melihat benda itu, benda antik bewarna coklat yang tidak kuketahui seumur hidupku. Bentuknya menyerupai jam tangan antik, tetapi isinya kosong, isinya hanya seperti benda yang datar dengan permukaan dan warnanya putih, tidak terlihat apapun, tidak bisa terbuka, benda putih ini seperti menyatu dengan permuakaan benda tersebut. Tetapi hal aneh terjadi. Rasa penasaranku membuatku tertarik dengan benda ini."

"Nek, ini apa?"

"Ah, saya tidak tahu itu, benda itu sudah berada di tempat itu, sepertinya ada pembeli yang kelupaan membawa barang itu. Tetapi kalau kamu mau, ambil aja?"

"Eh…?" ada dua hal yang ganjil.

"Nek, berarti ini bukan hadiah yang nenek janjikan?" aku menanyakan salah satunya.

"Eh… ah, hahaha, tentu saja bukan, itu loh… Harmonika" Nenek itu menunjukkan sebuah harmonika tua.

"Tapi Nek, maaf jika saya tidak sopan. Apakah hadiah ini bisa memuaskan seorang gadis?"

"Hehe, bisa saja. Kamu tinggal memainkannya."

"Tapi Nek, saya tidak bisa memainkan Harmonika. Yang saya tahu, memainkan alat musik seperti ini harus mempunyai hati yang merdu."

"Hmmm, hihihi. Cobalah dulu, mungkin dengan kau memainkannya, kau bisa mengetahui apa yang hatimu rasakan." Nenek itu malah tertawa saat memintaku untuk memainkannya

AKu tidak tahu cara memainkannya. Aku memainkan karena pernah melihat orang memainkannya.

"…Baiklah." Aku hanya menyesuaikan nada dan irama yang kurasakan, walaupun aku tidak tahu, nada apa yang akan keluar.

Tiupan pertamaku membunyikan kemerduan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak paham. Lalu, tiupan kedua mulai menarikku ke dunia ilusi dan mengikatkan diriku pada lagu yang kumainkan.

"Bagaimana?" sang Nenek meminta tanggapanku.

"Sangat indah, seolah yang memainkan lagu itu adalah Harmonika itu sendiri."

"Hihihi, itulah hadiahmu. Sekarang mari kita kerja."

"Baik Nek." Aku semangat sekali untuk kerja demi Harmonika yang ajaib ini.

Aku begitu senang dengan kerja disini, banyak pembeli dari kalangan anak-anak, remaja, dewasa dan orang tua. Toko yang menjual berbagai barang, sangat dibutukan oleh masyarakat kalangan manapun. Sang Kakek bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang juga sudah tua dan memakai ruang tamu untuk berbincang.

"Nak, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" aku baru sadar, sang Nenek belum mengetahui namaku.

"Galeth, nek" Aku memberikan namaku.

"Hohoho, nama yang sangat jarang ditemui." Sang nenek menanggapi.

"Be-benarkah, ahahaha…" Aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa itu nama pemberian Hayate yang dia ambil dari nama sepatu.

"Nama yang melambangkan kesenangan, loyalitas, dan Harapan… Benarkan?" sang Nenek berkomentar seolah dia tahu arti dari nama itu.

"Mungkin…, tetapi saya sendiri tidak tahu, apakah saya mampu memberikan harapan untuk orang lain."

"Hohoho, Jalanmu masih Panjang, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu mungkin akan ketemu." Sang Nenek menjawab kegundahan hatiku.

Sore sudah menjemput, waktu untuk berpisah dengan Kakek dan Nenek itu.

"Nenek, terima kasih atas bantuan anda, dengan ini, saya bisa memberikan hadiah yang pantas untuk seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku."

"Hihihi, tidak-tidak, justru saya yang berterima kasih karena bisa dibantu untuk menjaga toko tadi."

"Terima kasih ya…, Kakek, Nenek, sampai jumpa."

Aku langsung berlari dengan riang, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Malamnya, aku melihat rumah sudah terhias rapih, siap untuk diadakan pesta besok.

Aku masuk ke rumah, tetapi tidak ada siapapun, dan pintu rumah dibiarkan terbuka.

"Heee, sepertinya sudah siap ya… hehehe." Suara perempuan datang dari belakangku.

"Luna…, mengapa kau disini?"

Luna langsung menyentuh tanganku yang menghitam dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"UWAAAAAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" aku menahan rasa sakit yang dilakukannya.

"Inilah kutukan yang kau sembunyikan, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari." Luna mulai kesal.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku lagi…UAGHH" Tanganku mulai kesakitan.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau hanya memaksa diri. Sigh, jika saja kau bisa mengingatnya, mengingat bahwa kita adalah keluargamu."

Luna sepertinya belum mengetahui bahwa ingatanku telah kembali. Tetapi ada yang mengganjal hatiku saat tanganku kesakitan tadi.

"GALETHHHHH, kenapa kamu ini, menghilang begitu saja. Aku ini cemas..., eh…" Teriakan dari Hayate sampai kediriku. Aku melihat tangannya Hayate, tangannya mulai menghitam.

"Jangan-jangan…!" pikiranku tertuju pada Luna, dan senyum sinisnya memberikan tanggapan bahwa dugaanku benar.

"Luna-chan, kalau mau, kalian masuk ke dalam dulu saja. Tidak enak diluar dingin." Hayate meminta Luna dan aku untuk masuk

"Ah tidak Hayate-chan, aku juga sudah mau balik. Makasih atas tawarannya." Luna menolak permintaan Hayate.

"Anu, Luna-chan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut acara besok, akan ada reunian, juga acara perkenalan, mungkin jika kau mau ikut?" Hayate mengajak Luna.

"Wow, pesta, kayaknya menyenangkan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Karena ada yang harus kulakukan besok." Luna menolak tawaran Hayate, bagaimana tidak, dia diburu oleh Wolkenritter. Hanya mencari masalah jika dia mengikuti acara.

"Sudah… ya" Luna langsung meninggalkan tempat dan melambaikan tangan ke Hayate.

Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan keputus-asaan yang begitu besar.

Aku merasa bahwa kutukan ini mulai menyebar dan akan memberikan dampak negatif bagi semua yang ada di sekitarku. Aku melihat Hayate dengan pandangan sedih. Tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, dan aku berharap demikian.

Malam sudah mulai larut. Aku termenung di teras. Melihat malam yang indah, tetapi begitu kejam. Memberikan rasa duka kepadaku lagi dan lagi.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, kalaupun ingin tidur, aku berharap bahwa tidurku akan menjadi tidur selamanya. Luna mendatangiku memberikan tanda bahwa aku sudah tidak diterima dimanapun.

Datang seseorang dan memanggilku.

"Tuan…, mengapa anda tidak tidur?" Signum langsung menemuiku yang termenung di teras.

"Signum…kah?" aku melihatnya, dan sebuah ide menjijikkan terlintas di pikiranku, aku ingin mati dan Signumlah sebagai alatny.

"Signum…,Hidupku tidak lama lagi…"

"…anda sedang bercanda kan." Signum menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah lawakan.

"Tidak, aku serius." Aku langsung memperlihatkan tanganku.

"Inilah penyebabnya, aku masih bisa menahan pencemaran hanya sebatas pergelangan tangan, dan mungkin tidak akan menular ke makhluk lainnya" kutukan Yami no Isshi kuperlihatkan.

"Tetapi sayangnya ini masih bisa menyebar ke tubuhku. Dan saat itu juga…"

"…Anda ingin memerintahkan saya untuk membunuh anda?" Dia langsung mengerti.

"…Sayangnya begitu. Tetapi tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu lagi, biar aku yang akan menghabisi diriku." Aku memberikan keringanan dari tugasnya. Tugas yang sudah menjadi kutukannya, menumpas segala makhluk hidup yang terkontaminasi dengan yami no isshi.

"…Anda tahu bahwa itu adalah ide yang sangat gila? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"…benarkah? Aku tidak merasakan hal yang begitu gila. Bukankah kau tahu bahwa beginilah diriku yang sebenarnya?"

"...Tetapi-" Signum memotong.

"Signum, kutukan ini akan cepat menyebar, sepertinya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi hingga dia benar-benar menyebar ke makhluk lain... dan aku tidak ingin kutukan ini menular ke semua orang yang kusayangi."

"…Tuan! Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya?" Signum langsung menumpahkan emosinya.

Aku langsung menutup mulutnya, "Ssstt, tidak perlu emosi, aku tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang berat, aku pun merasakannya. Disaat aku bertarung dengan Gerald."

"GERALD!? Apakah dia benar-benar sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya lagi didalam diriku." Aku menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak ada didalam diriku, "Signum, mengenai Gerald, jika aku dengan benar mengingatnya…, apakah kau bisa memaafkannya?"

"…Apa maksudmu tuanku? Dialah sumber masalah dari semua ini."

"Sepertinya memang tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin mengikut-campurkan urusan kalian berdua."

"Wahai Tuan Galeth, mohon lupakan topik permasalahan ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi. Dan kita mempunyai masalah besar dari pada ini" Dendam Signum tidak bisa menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan majikan kalian lagi" Aku membantahnya, entah kenapa aku merasa kesal jika dipanggil tuan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tetaplah tuan kami." Signum tetap bersikeras untuk tetap memanggilku tuannya.

"Sigh, kau ini, …kalau begitu. Apakah kau bisa memilih satu dari dua pilihan?!"

"…apa itu?" Signum langsung menyimaknya.

"Pertama, kau harus melakukan tugas yaitu menanganiku disaat waktunya telah tiba. Tugas ini tidak boleh melibatkan para ksatria lain, hanya dirimu. Maka dengan itu kau boleh memendam kebencian terhadap Gerald."

"…Tetapi Tuan-"

"-Kedua, kau membiarkanku menangani diriku, tetapi kau harus bersumpah agar tetap melindungi majikanmu."

"MENGAPA KAU BERSIKERAS UNTUK MATI? Apakah ini benar-benar tidak bisa dicegah?" Signum mulai berteriak.

"Seandainya keinginan dunia bisa segampang itu untuk diinginkan, mungkin dunia ini akan indah, tetapi inilah dunia, sangat kejam."

"…Aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Signum tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Aku mulai berbohong "Mengenai tubuhku yang asli, kau bisa menemukannya kan?"

"Eh…?!" Signum terkejut.

Aku mengusap kepalaku kebelakang, "Ya… bukan berarti aku menginginkan bahwa tidak ingin menikmati hidup Bersama kalian." Aku memberikan harapan palsu, harapan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa tubuhku yang asli masih ada atau sudah tiada.

"Apakah aku bisa menemukanmu tuan?" Signum menanyakannya lagi.

"Mungkin…? Apakah kau tidak pernah percaya keajaiban?" aku memberikan hal kepalsuan, membuatku sendiri jijik dengan ucapan keajaiban yang palsu ini.

"…baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Aku percaya bahwa tuan akan bertemu kami lagi."

"…Dan juga Signum, bertemulah denganku pada sore hari di teras. Saat itu akan ku pasang sihir barrier."

"…" Signum menunduk. Dia hanya terdiam. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, karena itu adalah emosi dari suatu makhluk yang bernama kegelisahan.

"Maafkan aku Signum…" aku hanya bisa meminta maaf didalam hati, tidak memberikan kebenaran. Aku hanya menginginkan akhir yang indah, tanpa ada penyesalan.

Signum sangat kuat, memendam emosinya, selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, mungkin tidak baik mempermainkan perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat kemurungan dari semua orang yang kucintai, bahkan jika harus menjadi kebohonganku yang terakhir.

Pagi sudah datang, aku merasakan hawa tenang yang membuat diriku harus memuaskan diri hingga detik terakhir.

Aku mengikuti rencana yang dibuat Hayate, memperkenalkan diri, padahal aku sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat orang-orang dari TSAB yang ingin kumasuki sebelumnya, dan kegagahan dari mereka membuatku terkagum dengan mereka. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang menjengkelkan. Dan orang itu adalah seseorang seharusnya yang kukenal. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku. Dan kesan pertama pada saat pesta awal adalah teriakannya.

"ANAK LAKI-LAKI" Teriakannya yang membuat semua orang terpelatuk.

"Hayate, apakah kau serius bersama dia? Dia tidak menghipnotismu kan? Apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Apakah kau tidak puas dengan ku?" Dan dimulailah tebukanya sifat dia yang biasanya.

"Hei kau, kau belum melakukan apa pun kan ke Hayateku...!" Dia mendekatiku seolah aku menggoda Hayate.

Aku kelabakan, "Ti-tidak" hanya mencari alasan agar tidak ada kecemburuan dari salah satu pihak.

' **BUAK** ' Hayate menempeleng Acous, sudah pasti karena begitu memalukan.

Aku tersenyum puas dengan acara ini. Ada Chrono Harlown, kakak adopsi Fate, juga Yuno Scrya yang menjadi partner Nanoha dulu.

"Eh…, feret jadi-jadian…?!" aku bertanya-tanya dengan maksud Chrono memanggil Yuno demikian.

"Iya, saat itu…" Dan Chrono melanjutkan bentuk perubahan Yuno saat menjadi Feret Bersama Nanoha untuk mengumpulkan Lost Logia saat itu. Dan Yuno mulai kesal.

"…Apa katamu?!" Yuno mulai kesal dan dilerai Nanoha dan Fate menghentikan lawakan Chrono. Aku hanya tersenyum dan sweat drop.

Pesta yang kurasakan penuh dengan kesenangan dan keraguan. Aku tidak bisa menikmatinya seperti biasanya. Hatiku merasa bahwa pesta ini sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Tidak pernah kubayangkan bahwa perasaanku terombang-ambing. Tetapi sudah tibainilah waktunya.

Aku menuju teras rumah, menunggu waktu yang telah ditentukan, juga hadiah kupersiapkan menjadi hadiah petemanan dan perpisahan. Aku mempersiapkan benda antik yang didalamnya ada benda putih aneh itu, karena tidak tahu itu apa, aku mengukirnya sebuah tulisan di benda itu.

Aku meliat ukiran tulisan itu lagi, dan tulisan itu membuatku sedih, rasa kesedihan membuatku tidak kuat menahan tangisku.

"Anu, Galeth, ada apa? kau menangis" suara Hayate mendatangiku dari belakang, aku terkejut. Aku takut bahwa pesta ini berantakan.

"A-aa, Oneesama, sepertinya aku jadi tidak jelas ya, hahaha" aku masih membelakanginya dan berusaha mengusap mataku.

"Ada apa? Apakah acara ini tidak menyenangkan?" Dan kata kunci dari topik permasalahan dibuka oleh Hayate.

"Maaf tidak apa-apa kok, aku sepertinya menjadi cengeng sejak tadi, hehehe..." Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan rasa tangismu, menangislah, aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki masalah yang begitu besar, sejak aku berpisah dengan Reinforce, aku juga menangis dan saat itu hanya ada Nanoha dan Fate, mereka memelukku. Jadi, menangislah, karena kita mampu..."

Kata-kata itu, membuatku tidak kuat dengan menahan kesedihan ini lebih lama lagi. Perpisahan memang menyedihkan, tetapi ada waktunya kita harus berpisah, dan sekaranglah waktunya.

"Kalau begitu bisa ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang membuatmu bersedih. Apakah karena acara ini tidak bagus, atau kau merasa ada hal yang tidak enakkan di hatimu?" Hayate masih belum mengetahui arti dari air mata yang keluar ini. Tetapi aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi, karena Signum sudah mau tiba di teras.

"Onee-sama, apakah pemandangan ini sungguh indah?" Aku menanyakan pemandangan ini.

"Indah? tentu saja Indah! mengapa kau bertanya demikian?" dan itu adalah jawaban dari perasaan orang biasa, bahkan orang kalangan manapun akan takjub dengan keindahan sore ini. Tetapi aku…

"Karena, aku tidak menyukai pemandangan ini!" aku sudah lelah dengan pemandangan yang menyatakan perpisahan.

"Ya, pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Membuatku mengerti bahwa dunia akan mulai yang disebut kegelapan. Oleh karena itu..." aku segera mengaktifkan barrier pressure, membuat dimensi tekanan. Saat dalam barrier ini, kehidupan lebih cepat 1000 kali lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan barrier yang dibuat Luna. Aku berharap tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kematianku.

Aku langsung mengaktifkan deviceku, dan Signum yang berada dalam jarak barrier bisa bergerak bebas dan mengaktifkan Laevatein.

"Bagaimana? mati dengan tanganku atau mati dengan tanganmu?" Signum menodong Laevatein. Aku lupa bahwa memang dia langsung ke intinya. Tidak tahu bahwa didekat situ ada Hayate.

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan tanganmu kotor lagi, maka..." aku mengangkat Sunblaze yang tercemar kegelapan untuk melakukan bunuh diri.

"Sebelum aku mengakhiri ini, aku bertanya lagi, apakah kau akan siap akan sumpahmu juga, Signum."

Signum awalnya diam, tetapi Signum langsung menjawab dengan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku, akan kulindungi dirinya, bahkan jika harus mengakhiri hidupku untuk dirinya."

Air mata keluar dan mengalir kepipinya. Sang Ksatria yang selalu melakukan demi apa yang dia percayai, bahkan jika itu harus menjadi musuh dari semua hal.

Aku merasa tenang, aku memang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan baik, tetapi aku sudah tenang. Suara ilusi anak perempuan dan diriku tidak terdengar lagi dari hatiku, seolah menandakan bahwa semua yang kulakukan sudah benar dan sudah selesai.

Tetapi, rencana ini tidak sesuai rencana, ada hal tiba-tiba yang merusak rencana ini. Seorang Gadis dari luar Barrier memasuki barrier dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, saat memasukinya, dia langsung menangkis pedangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, KISAMA!" Signum langsung bertindak.

"Cih, tak kusangka kau akan bunuh diri. Master akan membunuhku kalau begini terus." Luna menggerutu dan membuka lubang dimensi. Aku dibawa oleh dirinya masuk kedalam lubang dimensi itu. Disaat itu, aku mulai tidak sadar diri. Kondisi psikisku menurun.

Aku merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam perpisahan yang mungkin akan menjadi awal perseteruanku dengan Hayate.


End file.
